Harry Potter y las Desiciones del Heredero
by Claudio-Potter
Summary: Harry y Hermionde deben sufrir pór su amor, Voldemort no se quedara tranquilo ante nada ...... dejen Reviews
1. Vuelto a Nacer

Harry Potter y la transformación.  
  
Capitulo 1 : Vuelto a Nacaer  
  
Era una noche muy fría, la lluvia pegaba incesantemente en la ventana de un cuarto de un segundo piso, el cuarto no era muy amplio, pero tenia una cama, un closet, un escritorio para realizar los deberes escolares, un cuarto de baño, un baúl y una lechuza.......!!UNA LECHUZA!!..... si una lechuza blanca como la nieve virgen de las montañas más altas de Chile.  
  
Esa lechuza es Hedwing la lechuza de un joven mago... un mago? En esa casa? Si, esa habitación correspondía a Harry Potter el niño que vivió, pero que raro ambiente se vivía en esa pieza, la ropa se veía toda desperdigada por el suelo, no entraban la luz y un olor nauseabundo flotaba en la habitación, en la cama esta un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años de edad (N/A: aun no los cumple pero pronto) eso es todo lo que se podía deducir ya que estaba tapado hasta el cuello, su cabello alborotado le cubría parte de la frente pero aun así se podía vislumbrar una cicatriz en forma de rayo, sus labios eran finos delgados (N/A: me pongo en la faceta de auto, no soy gay ni nada raro), sus ojos, sus ojos de color verde un verde como el pasto de las selvas vírgenes del amazona, de un verde intenso pero tristes, esos ojos mostraban tristeza, pena, dolor, desgano, mostraban que Harry no quiere vivir.  
  
Vamos Harry – dijo una mujer entrando a su cuarto- mira como estas, me preocupas, no comes estas débil, Harry, por favor – dijo la mujer mientras unas lagrimas salían de su cara.  
  
Pero Harry se mantenía como si nada, no la miro ni dijo nada, la mujer solo lo miro y salió, no podía ver como el hijo de su hermana se iba consumiendo lentamente, desde que volvió de Hogwarts que estaba en ese sopor, se acordó de lo que les dijo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
****************************Flash Back************************************ como estas Petunia – dijo un hombre alto pero con pelo y barba larga y blanca b...bien q...que ....qui....quiere – dijo la mujer tartamudeando, visiblemente nerviosa Traigo a Harry – dijo el hombre mostrando al muchacho desmayado y en brazo de otro hombre (N/A: Lupin por supuesto)  
  
Con cara de asco miro al chico que estaba durmiendo en brazos de Lupin – y, que le paso a este ahora – dijo en tono despectivo mirando fijamente al chico.  
  
Donde lo podemos dejar Petunia, han ocurrido cosas y debes saber algunas cosas – dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en un sillon en la sala de estar.  
  
Su cuarto esta arriba, pueden dejarlo ahí – dijo la mujer apuntando con desgano a una puerta en el segundo piso.  
  
Gracias Petunia – dijo Dumbledore – Lupin, si fueses tan amable por favor – dijo mirando al hombre que cargaba a Harry – claro Dumbledore, inmediatamente .  
  
Mientras decía esto se dirigía subiendo la escalera, al llegar al lugar señalado abrió la puerta y pudo apreciar lo poco que tenia Harry en ese cuarto  
  
por lo menos es mejor que la alacena – se dijo para si mismo Lupin, mientras depositaba con mucho cuidad como si porcelana se tratara a Harry sobre la cama.  
  
Que descanses Harry, lo necesitas – dijo Lupin mientras se iba cerrando la puerta atrás suyo.  
  
Listo Albus, lo deje en su cama tapado, espero se recupere de todo – dijo con una expresión que denotaba pena y angustia.  
  
Bueno petunia te contare lo que le paso a Harry durante este año, espero lo entiendas y aceptes lo que te vengo a decir, se que en el fondo quieres a Harry – dijo Dumbledore dirigiendo su vista hacia la mujer  
  
si es cierto lo que dice, en el fondo es lo único que me queda de mi pequeña hermana pensaba para si misma la mujer.  
  
bueno, como sabes los padres de Harry murieron por darle la vida a el, tu hermana Lily, lo protegió para que el viviera, Harry es la esperanza de ambos mundos, tanto el no mágico como el mágico, si el no puede derrotar a Voldemort entonces todo esta acabado.  
  
Pero si es tan solo un muchacho, que va poder hacer él en contra de una mago tan poderoso – dijo Petunia con un asomo de preocupación en su voz.  
  
Mucho, en una profecía muy antigua se afirmo que Harry seria el que nos salvaría del mal, pero no nos distraigamos del tema, como sabes hubo un ataque este año en el ministerio de la magia, en donde por algún motivo Harry se encontraba, su padrino Sirius Black cruzo el velo de la muerte, que es el velo de la muerte te preguntaras tu? – dijo mientras miraba la expresión de duda de la mujer – el velo de la muerte es un portal a un mundo paralelo pero de oscuridad, es como estar en coma pero vivo, lamentablemente Sirius cruzo el velo en afán de proteger a Harry a costa de su propia vida – paro un momento a descansar ya que unas lagrimas asomaban en los ojos del profesor, mientras Lupin solo miraba fijo el piso.  
  
Bueno, como tu sabes Sirius es el tutor legal de Harry, además de ser su padrino, bueno Harry quería a Sirius como a un padre, a falta de James, Harry suplió eso con Sirius quien realmente se porto como todo un padre, al perderlo Harry entro en un estado que ustedes los muggles lo conocer como depresión, pero tan severa que hasta las ganas de vivir se le acabaron – dijo Albus  
  
Pero entonces hay que hacer algo – dijo Petunia muy preocupada, claro se estaba muriendo lo único que le quedaba de su hermana y eso no podía ocurrir, no de nuevo.  
  
Tenemos que hacer algo, ocupen magia, no se hagan algo – decía desesperada mientras lloraba amargamente.  
  
Lo siento Petunia, no podemos hacer nada con la magia por el, solo debemos apoyarlo y esperar, el solo debe sentir ganas de luchar por su vida, si no........ no se – dijo Albus mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.  
  
***********************************Fin Flash back***************************  
  
mientras pensaba esto, limpiaba el cuarto de Harry, le limpiaba el cuerpo y lo acomodaba, el solo mantenía la mirada fija, como perdida. Luego de pasar unos momentos con el, tratar de decirle algo se afirmo en el marco de la puerta, lo miro, dejo caer una lagrimas y cerro, bajando las escaleras lentamente.  
  
Su esposo Vernon la miro y le pregunto – como sigue el muchacho - -mal, no da ningún signo de mejoría no se que va a pasar – mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su esposo llorando descontroladamente. Hace ya 3 días que Harry seguía en ese estado.  
  
Tranquila Petunia, el lo va a lograr, es fuerte como sus padres – le dijo Vernon, extrañado por decir eso pero algo en su interior le decía que así sería.  
  
El tiempo paso llegaban a una semana y media y Harry aun no mostraba signos e mejoría, a la casa de los Dursley iban periódicamente Dumbledore y Lupin, sin contar que todos los días lo llamaba una joven....... una joven? Si, una joven, una joven que se despidió de el con un bezo en la mejilla sin que el lo supiera y que le puso en su cuello una gargantilla con un pequeño corazón de oro que decía "para el hombre que me quita el sueño, Hermione"  
  
Todos ellos estaban muy preocupados por el estado de salud de Harry, mientras que el realizaba una batalla interna en su cabeza.  
  
Donde estoy por que esta todo oscuro – decía una voz – que es todo esto – De improviso se vio la figura de un hombre con una túnica negra un poco vieja y gastada, Harry lo miro y su corazón se acelero, era Sirius, su padrino, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con amor, un amor de hijo hacia su padre.  
  
te extrañe Sirius, por que lo hiciste, por que – decía el mientras lloraba abrazado al hombre.  
  
tranquilo Harry, tu sabes lo que paso, no dudes, debes sobreponerte – decía el hombre mientras consolaba a Harry.  
  
No Sirius, si yo no hubiese ido, nada de esto hubiese pasado -.  
  
No Harry, no te culpes, las cosas las hace el destino de manera que aprendamos y saquemos los mejores recuerdos y enseñanzas y las malas enseñanzas se deben guardar para que aprendamos – decía el hombre mientras miraba dijo a Harry.  
  
Pero por mi culpa ya no te tengo, no te das cuenta de que todos los que están a mi alrededor mueren, mis padres, tú, Diggory, todos, ya no quiero ver a quienes mas estimo y amo morir por mi culpa, ya no mas -.  
  
Harry escúchame, todos sabemos el peligro que corremos, pero el mayor peligro lo corres tu, tus amigos están a tu lado no por que seas el famoso Harry Potter, no!!!, tus amigos están a tu lado por que la amistad es un lazo muy fuerte y ni siquiera la muerte lo puede romper, la igual que el amor, la amistad es un lazo de por vida con las personas a quienes tu quieres – decía le hombre a un Harry mas calmado.  
  
Si, pero no quiero perder mas a la gente que quiero y amo, no quiero perder a mi hermano a mi amigo Ron, no quiero perder a mi her...... Hermione, no quiero que ella muera, es mi vida, mi aliento, mi ser – dijo Harry mientras se acordaba de todo lo vivido con su "amiga" Hermione.  
  
Harry, ves, hay ay alguien por quien vivir y luchar, es por ella y por ron por quien debes vivir y no dejarte morir como lo estas haciendo, ellos te necesitan piensa que pasaría si tu te vas y mueres y ellos siguen vivos, que pasaría con los Weasly, que pasaría con Hermione, lucha por ellos Harry, vive por ti y por ellos, lucha por que el mundo en el cual tu quieres vivir quede en paz, tu eres el heredero, tu debes y puedes destruir al mal – dijo Sirius mientras se alejaba.  
  
No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes – grito Harry -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tranquilo Harry siempre estaré con tigo, siempre podrás estar con migo, solo piensa en mi y estaremos junto – decía casi en un susurro  
  
SIRIUS, te prometo, te lo juro, que por ti, por mis padres, por los Weasly, por Hermione, por el mundo al que pertenezco y vivo, destruiré a Voldemort – dijo Harry en un grito mientras unas manos lo tomaban y lo apretaban fuertemente, el instintivamente también abrazo a quien lo hacia con el  
  
Esa persona era su tía Petunia, quien al escuchar el grito de Harry,  
corrió desesperada a su cuarto y cuando vio que se sentó en la cama con  
los brazos abiertos y en espera de un abrazo mientras gritaba, lo abrazo  
y lo calmo, Harry lloraba desconsoladamente. Al cabo de uno minutos su  
tía lo pudo calmar, Harry recién hay se fijo en donde estaba y se  
desmayo, Petunia un poco asustada llamo a Vernon y le dijo que fuese a  
buscar un vaso de agua.  
  
Vernon volvió corriendo con un vaso de agua mientras que su tía le dijo  
que ya no, que Harry necesitaba dormir, que por fin havia vuelto, con  
esto y mas calmados se fueron a su cuarto a descansar, sabían que mañana  
Harry necesitaría mucho apoyo y compresión.  
  
Al despertar su tía temprano como todos los días se dirigió a la cocina a  
preparar el desayuno para Harry, pero ante paso por el cuarto de su  
sobrino y vio que el estaba profundamente dormido. -. Por fin, esta  
descasando, mejor apuro el desayuno antes que despierte -.  
Al cabo d una hora subió ala pieza de Harry con la bandeja del desayuno,  
lo dejo encima de la mesa de noche y se dispuso a arreglar el cuarto de  
Harry, luego barrer un poco y ordenar toda la ropa, sacar la ropa sucia,  
abrió la ventan y corrió la cortina, dejando entrar los rayos del sol y  
una vista hermosa, todo verde, después de la tormenta todo estaba  
maravilloso, comenzó a tararear una canción y de repente al darse vuelta  
se dio cuenta que Harry la miraba, extrañado, como si no supiese que  
hacer.  
  
dios mío, gracias a Dios que despertases pequeño, como estas?, como te sientes?, necesitas lago?, te duele algo? – le dijo petunia al tiempo que lo besaba y abrazaba.  
  
Harry estaba confundido por todo, y por como se comportaba su tía, no  
sabia que pasaba.  
Lentamente y con miedo dijo  
  
no, gracias, solo comer algo – lo dijo mientras miraba a su tía Petunia, ella supo altero lo que le pasaba a su sobrino, se sentó al lado el y le explico todo lo que sabia y el por que del cambio de actitud, al final cuando ya tenia unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas le dijo.  
  
Pequeño, se que desde que vives con nosotros te hemos causado mal, pero veo que eres todo un hombre, fuerte, bello, hermoso. Igual a tu padre y a tu madre, no pienso perderte de nuevo, eres lo único que me queda del recuerdo de ellos, te pido me perdones si te trate mal, nunca fue esa mi intención, espero nos perdones a mi a Vernon y a Dudley – dijo su tía mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba sobre su hombro.  
  
Si tía, los perdono, ustedes son mi familia, dejemos en el pasado todos nuestros rencores y comencemos de nuevo – dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su tía.  
  
Bueno pequeño, será mejor que te levantes, con cuidado, pero levántate, mira que día tan hermoso, sal a caminar si quieres – le dijo su tía – yo haré todo, tu no estas en condiciones.  
  
Gracias tía, saldré pero no muy lejos – dijo Harry.  
  
Bien, Dudley te acompañara, esta muy cambiado desde que llegaste se que no a sido muy bueno con tigo, pero ahora será diferente – le dijo su tía mientras el se terminaba de duchar y vestir en el baño.  
  
Bueno tía nos vemos en un rato mas – dijo Harry y la abrazo y le beso la mejilla  
  
Hasta pronto cariño – le dijo su tía mientras lo iba irse  
  
El tiempo paso en casa de los Dursley, Dumbledore y Lupin lo visitaban  
periódicamente, Harry junto a su primo Dudley salían a correr todas las  
mañanas, luego se iban a la cochera donde el tío Vernon les había  
implementado un gimnasio con pesas, corredoras, y todo tipo de maquinas  
para ejercitarse. Cosa que le sentó muy bien a Harry, ya que aunque tenia  
un buen físico, ahora que lo trabajaba lo tenia mejor, su primo también  
había adelgazado bastante y tonificado su cuerpo, cuando salían a correr  
por las mañanas muchas jóvenes les lanzaban piropos, cosa que a Harry y a  
Dudley los hacia sonrojar.  
  
Uno de los días en que Dudley no pudo acompañarlo ya que se despertó con  
un pequeño malestar estomacal, Harry le pidió permiso a su tía para salir  
a correr un poco mas lejos ya que quería ver que tanto aguantaba, su tía  
le dio permiso siempre y cuando tuviese mucho cuidado, Harry se coloco  
uno shorts y una musculosa que hacia resaltar todo el buen físico que  
tenía que por cierto era considerable, salió de la casa de los Dursley y  
comenzó a correr sin problemas paso una cuadra, dos cuadras, tres  
cuadras, y así siguió, iba muy atento a su ritmo cardiaco, respiración y  
pulso, no se daba mucha cuenta cuando las jóvenes le gritaban los piropos  
desde los autos o desde las casas, pero de repente una voz lo hizo salir  
de su aturdimiento.  
  
HARRY!!!! Como estas – Harry se dio vuelta haber de quien era esa voz y lo que vio lo dejo anonadado, era una chica, delgada pero no tanto, con unas caderas guau!!!, su cabello liso castaño le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, su cara era angelical, unos ojos marrones hermosos y unos labios finos y delineados elegantemente, Harry se quedo estupefacto e inerte sin saber que hacer.  
  
HARRY!!!!! HARRY!!!!!!! – gritaba la joven mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry, al sentir el olor típico a rosas Harry supo a quien abrazaba, era su amiga, su razón de vivir, era.....era...... Hermione.  
  
Harry, dios dio, que bueno verte – le dijo Hermione a Harry – por fin, supe que estabas muy mal de salud, que bueno que estas bien- lo miro con sus ojos marrones.  
  
De repente y sin mediar aviso le planto sonora cachetada en su mejilla,  
Harry quedo mas estupefacto, primero lo recibía como sise le fuese la  
vida en ellos y luego sin mediar palabras le pega, Harry le iba a pedir  
explicaciones pero ella se lanzo a sus brazos llorando – la próxima ves  
que no quieres vivir y te quieras ir, por lo menos avisa para no  
preocuparme, eres lo mas importante para mi y no soportaría perderte,  
eres muy importante para mi- le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras lo miraba.  
  
No lo podía creer, el era importante para Hermione, el que soñó con  
Hermione, que vive por Hermione que hace su vida por ella, le decía eso  
no lo podía creer.  
  
no llores mi niña, nunca te dejare sola, nunca, ni siquiera Voldemort me separara de ti – le dijo tiernamente Harry a Hermione mientras le secaba cuidadosamente los ojos y las mejillas.  
  
Gracias – fue todo lo que le dijo Hermione. Harry la invito a tomar un helado y conversaron de todo lo que había pasado ese ultimo mes.  
  
Bueno pequeña, debo irme, mis tíos deben estar preocupados por que aun no llego.- se paro junto con Hermione la dejo en la puerta de su casa, antes de irse, Hermione lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla, Harry se sonrojo inmediatamente  
  
Hasta luego Harry, piensa en mi – le dijo con un guiño pícaro Hermione  
  
Siempre pienso en ti pequeña – le dijo Harry, dándose vuelta, comenzó a correr de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos eran cerca de las ocho había estado todo el día con Hermione, fue maravilloso se decía para si mismo.  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione lo veía alejarse, no podía creer que se fuese su  
amigo, con ese cuerpo tan marcado, ese cabello indomable, sus labios  
finos y delgados, su sonrisa que la hace derretirse cada ves que le  
sonríe, y esos ojos verdes, que expresan todo lo que el es, realmente ese  
ere SU Harry........su Harry?... estaría sintiendo algo por Harry.  
  
jajá jajá no sueñes Hermione, el solo te ve como su amiga, su mejor amiga – se dijo para sí miasma tristemente Hermione mientras entraba a su casa.  
  
Harry al llgar a casa se disculpo con su tía por lo tarde, no le dijo que  
había estado con Hermione solo le dijo que se quedo un rato en el parque,  
se ducho y se acosto, cayo en un profundo sueño. 


	2. Conociendo mis verdades

Capitulo 2: Conociendo mis verdades  
  
Harry dormía tranquilamente en su cama, estaba nuevamente en el cuarto  
oscuro pero esta ves no era Sirius quien estaba con el, era un hombre que  
se parecía mucho a las fotografías que tenia de su padre James Potter, la  
figura del hombre se acercaba poco a poco, al llegar a casi un metro de  
distancia, Harry pudo ver que este hombre llevaba los símbolos de Hogwarts  
y Griffindor en su túnica, también que llevaba la espada de Griffindor,  
Harry algo intuía pero no sabia que.  
hola heredero como estas – le dijo aquel hombre mirándolo atentamente  
heredero yo? De que – pregunto sorprendido Harry  
no sabes quien soy, me extraña Harry James Potter, pensé que ya lo habías  
deducido – dijo el hombre  
bueno, este.......este la verdad tengo una baga idea pero aun estoy  
confundido – dijo un atontado Harry  
bueno déjame contarte ya que veo que aun no sabes mucho y creo que llego la  
hora de que ocupes tu lugar de sucesión.  
Mi nombre es Godric Griffindor y como debes saber soy uno de los cuatro  
fundadores de Hogwarts, bueno antes de morir jure que mi heredero mataria  
al heredero de Salazar Slytherin, y creo que llego la hora de que sepas  
algo, tu eres mi heredero al igual como le fue tu padre James, se que es  
difícil de creer pero tus poderes empezaran a despertar y debes saber a lo  
que te enfrentas, el profesor Dumbledore te hará una visita y te explicara  
mejor, no debes tener miedo Harry, tu eres mi heredero y se que lograras  
los objetivos.  
Antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo mas el hombre desapareció, sumiendo a  
Harry en un tranquilo y reparador sueño......  
Al otro día temprano en la mañana Hedwing se encargo de apunta de picotazos  
de despertarlo al despertar Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba su tía  
mirándolo fijamente.  
arriba cariño, es hora de levantarse si no fuese por tu lechuza no  
podríamos haberte despertado, te esperan en la sala Harry – le dijo  
cariñosamente su tía mientras le ordenaba el cuarto.  
Gracias tía, al tiro bajo, me ducho y me visto y voy – decía Harry mientras  
se metía a la ducha.  
Bueno Harry pero no demores, mira que las visitan se impacientan.  
Al poco rato bajo Harry aun con el pelo mojado, una camisa negra con los  
dos primeros botones sin abotonar, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas,  
todo un sexy galán  
bueno Harry, perdona que te lo diga pero estas cada ves mas apuesto – le  
dijo un sonriente profesor Lupin, - espero que este año nos des la sorpresa  
de alguna noviecilla – le dijo Lupin a Harry  
jajajajaj – se rió nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba  
déjalo en paz Lupin no es hora de bromas – le decía una sonriente  
McGonagall  
bueno Harry – este era el profesor Dumbledore – es hora que te enteres de  
tu pasado, tu presente y de tu futuro, pero prepara tus cosas pues desde  
hoy no vivirás mas con los Dursley.  
Pero....pero....pero.... y ellos que va a pasar con ellos profesor – decía  
un intrigado y a la vez apenado Harry  
No te preocupes la chimenea de ellos esta ya conectada a la red flu, cada  
vez que quieras los puedes venia a visitar, pero debes salir de aquí ya no  
es seguro y tu camino es otro.  
Bueno profesor, si usted lo dice, pero espere mientras me despido y arreglo  
mis cosas – le dijo Harry mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su  
cuarto.  
Al cabo de treinta minutos Harry se hubo despedido de sus tíos y de su  
primo tomo sus cosas se coloco al lado de Dumbledore y toco el traslador  
que lo llevaría quien sabe donde.  
Al momento toco suelo firme frente a un castillo muy parecido al de  
Hogwarts pero de mucho menor tamaño, en el frente tenia una gran puerta y  
arriba de esta se podía ver flameando una bandera con el símbolo de  
Griffindor.  
bueno Harry llegamos, este es tu nuevo hogar.  
P...pe....pero profesor, como se yo que esto es mío, ya sabía algo de que  
posiblemente yo fuese el heredero de Griffindor pero...pero – Harry no  
sabia que creer.  
Harry toma esta llave, se que sabrás que hacer – le dijo muy seguro  
Dumbledore  
Harry al tomar la llave sintió un extraño poder correr por su cuerpo, se  
sintió ligero diferente como que sabia algunas cosas, se adelanto al  
grupo y con voz firme y clara dijo:  
Castillo de Griffindor, tu que guardas los secretos, abre las puertas para  
que yo heredero de Godric Griffindor entre.  
Ante los ojos de expectación de todos los presentes menos de los de  
Dumbledore, el castillo abrios sus puertas dejando el paso para ver una  
amplia y hermosa sala adornada con los colores de Griffindor.  
Todos entraron maravillados por lo que veían no lo podían creer, era un  
poco mas chico que el gran salón de Hogwarts, en medio había una gran  
escalera la cual al llegar arriba partía hacia la izquierda y hacía la  
derecha, en la planta baja habían 5 puertas, ellas daban acceso a: el  
comedor y desde el comedor hacia la cocina, otras dos daban a unos  
salones en donde se podía conversar sentados en unos sillones muy  
cómodos, otra daba a una especie de sala de entrenamiento en donde se  
podía practicar duelo o hechizos y la ultima de abajo daba a un despacho  
en donde decía James Potter.  
Al ver esto Harry intento abrirla puerta pero no puedo y de repente desde  
la nada aparecieron 21 caballeros medievales, con su mallas y un escudo,  
con una capas negras con capucha, muy parecida a la de los mortifagos,  
rodearon al grupo y el que parecía el jefe se adelanto y dijo:  
quienes sois, que intentáis entrar a la sala del heredero – pregunto de mal  
talante  
Harry sin saber por que se adelanto y dijo -: - soy Harry James Potter  
hijo de James Potter, descendiente de Godric Griffindor y heredero del  
mismo, les ordeno quedar a mis disposición-.  
si dices ser quien eres, ponte el anillo del heredero, si no te pasa nada  
lo eres en verdad, pero si no morirás de manera muy dolorosa – dicho esto  
se acero y le mostró un anillo con el emblema de Griffindor  
Harry lo tomo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, al  
momento de colocárselo, sintió un enorme calor, como que le quemaba el  
dedo pero luego se le paso y el anillo que era de color gris tomo el  
color amarillo. Harry levanto la mano y se la mostró a los caballeros,  
estos inmediatamente se inclinaron, el que había desafiado a Harry se  
acero  
heredero de Griffindor te doy la bienvenida a tu morada, mi nombre es  
Aloer, soy el jefe de los guardianes del heredero, desde hoy seremos tu  
escolta, nos puedes llamar tocando el símbolo del anillo.  
Bien Aloer, los acepto, ahora dime como puedo abrir la sala del heredero –  
dijo Harry.  
Fácil mi joven señor, mientras usted tenga le anillo puesto puede ingresar  
a cualquier dependencia del castillo, no así quien no lo tenga solo puede  
ingresar a ciertos sectores del castillo.  
Bien y dime que hay en la planta alta del castillo – le dijo intrigado  
Harry  
Mi señor, en la ala derecha están las habitaciones, son alrededor de  
treinta con baño propio, además esta la suya que es la primera y fácil de  
encontrar. En el ala izquierda esta la biblioteca, la lechucería, la sala  
del tiempo, una terraza, y una sala de descanso. Fuera del castillo hay un  
pequeño estadio de quidditch y las caballerizas mas las casas de los elfos  
domésticos – dijo Aloer.  
Bien Aloer gracias dile a los elfos que cada vez que yo toque el anillo se  
presente el jefe de ellos ante mi par recibir instrucciones – dijo Harry  
mientras se giraba hacia el grupo de profesores y amigos que aun no salían  
de su asombro.  
Si mi señor – dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se retiro.  
Bueno Harry creo que has tomado muy bien las riendas de tu vida como  
heredero, de ahora en adelante tendrás que tu tomar algunas decisiones  
–decía Dumbledore mientras se retiraba – te veré pronto Harry, McGonagall,  
Lupin, nos vemos – dicho esto desapareció.  
Bueno Harry, creo que también me retiro, Remus se queda con tigo, el será  
tu tutor de ahora en adelante hasta que cumplas los 18 años – dicho esto  
McGonagall también se desapareció.  
Bueno Harry me indicas cual es mi habitación mira que estoy cansado y  
quiero descansar antes de la cena – le dijo Remus a Harry mientras  
bostezaba.  
Claro espera un poco- dicho esto toco su anillo e inmediatamente apareció  
un elfo de gran edad y le hizo un reverencia.  
El joven amo llamo – dijo el elfo – si por favor pide que lo lleven a su  
habitación y luego pasa por la sala del heredero quiero hablar con tigo  
–dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la sala del heredero.  
Al llegar ala puerta se dio cuenta que el nombre había cambiado, ahora se  
leía Harry James Potter, Harry entro y se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era  
la sala, tenia estanterías llenas de libros todos limpios, un escritorio de  
madera muy fino un estante en donde tenía todas las plumas existentes y  
tintas mas una reserva de pergaminos que nunca se agotaban, en la pared  
había una estantería con armas, de toda clase, ballestas, lanzas pero  
faltaba una espada, al mirar detenidamente Harry se dio cuenta cual era la  
espada faltante, luego la tendría.  
Se dirigió al escritorio y reviso los cajones estaba todos vacíos excepto  
uno en el cual había una carta con el sello de Griffindor, decía en el  
sobre Harry James Potter, extrañado la abrió y leyó su contenido:  
Querido hijo:  
Si estas leyendo esta carta es por que ni tu madre ni  
yo estamos vivos, lo sentimos mucho querido hijo, pero tuvimos que hacerlo  
por tu bien, se que debe ser duro crecer sin padre y madre pero se en mi  
corazón que tu serás un mago de bien, espero que tengas a Sirius a tu lado,  
el es tu padrino y uno de mis mejores amigos, te queremos Harry, se que ser  
el heredero de Griffindor debe ser pesado para ti como lo fue para mi, pero  
con la ayuda de Dumbledore se que lograras afrontar todos los peligros, te  
amamos hijo y nunca te dejaremos solo, siempre te estaremos cuidando,  
supongo que ya debes tener novia, debe ser muy hermosa y si no la tienes  
aún, pues no desesperes ya llegara el momento en el cual encuentres a tu  
alma gemela.  
Bueno querido hijo esto es todo aquí comienzas una nueva vida, tu cámara  
en Gringtos crecerá ya que al cumplir los 16 años y asumir como heredero  
recibirás la totalidad de la herencia, el dinero que tenias antes solo era  
una parte de esta, espero sepas aprovecharla.  
Te queremos hijo y estamos orgullosos de ti, con amor  
Papá y  
Mamá  
James y  
Lily Potter.  
Al terminar de leer esto Harry no puedo soportar mas y estallo en un llanto  
amargo y solitario, un llanto de pena de angustia un llanto que necesitaba,  
Remus quien estaba parado en la puerta mirando la escena quiso ir a  
consolarlo pero una mano se lo impidió, la mira quien lo detenía se fijo  
que era Aloer quien le dijo – no interfiramos, el empezó a madurar, se que  
es triste pero así debe ser – dicho esto se retiro.  
Harry se quedo un poco dormido y despertó a las dos horas, toco su anillo y  
apareció el elfo jefe y Harry le dijo  
dile al señor que esta arriba que lo espero en el comedor, y por favor  
avisa que sirvan la comida – dijo Harry al elfo – si joven amo –hizo una  
reverencia y salió.  
Harry se quedo un momento mas pensando y salió de la sala, dejándola  
cerrada, se dirigió al comedor en donde ya lo esperaba Remus.  
Luego de cenar en silencio se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su  
habitación, Harry quería descansar y Remus entendia su silencio.  
  
Comentarios dejen su criticas y opiniones  
Claudio_aliste@hotmail.com  
Albus Dumbledore 


	3. Aprendiendo a vivir solo

Capitulo 3: aprendiendo a vivir solo  
  
Aquella noche Harry no pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño, al quedarse dormido soñó con Voldemort  
  
estas seguro colagusano, si no ya sabes lo que te puede pasar – dijo una voz fría si mi señor, estoy seguro, se fue de la casa, no sabemos aun donde pero pronto lo averiguaremos –dijo un hombre calvo pequeño y gordo bueno pero para que no se te olvide cruciooo!!!!! – dijo Voldemort, reía mientras colagusano se retorcía de dolor.  
  
Le comenzó a doler la cicatriz así que se despertó y bajo a la cocina a servirse un baso con agua, luego se retiro a la sala del heredero a pensar ese era un lugar privado para él, en el se sentía en contacto con sus padres, de repente se le ocurrió llamar a Aloer, toco la insignia del anillo y al momento apareció el jefe de su guardia personal haciéndole una reverencia  
  
dígame señor, para que me necesitáis – dijo Aloer dime, cual es la función que ustedes cumplen – dijo Harry mientras tomaba un poco de agua bueno señor nuestra misión se divide en dos partes de los 21 guerreros guardianes 5 cuidan el castillo, mientras que los otros 16 deben cuidar a vuestra persona, también debemos cumplir con el mandato que nuestro señor nos pida, pro nos podemos rehusar a cumplir labores domesticas ya que para eso están los elfos domésticos. Aloer no digas eso en frente de una amiga mía llamada Hermione Granger, ella considera que los elfos se les deba pagar y dar descanso, todavía no cree que a ellos les produce placer ayudar en los quehaceres domésticos – decía Harry con un tono de resignación Emmm......mm...ejem ejem... perdón señor pero sus elfos domésticos reciben una paga de 2 galeones mensuales con 1 día de descanso semanal – dijo en tono bromista y serio Aloer, Harry se destornillo de la risa nunca pensó que el aria realidad el deseo de su amiga....... su amiga, no ya no era su amiga era su pequeña, era su...am....amor? amor por Hermione? Tendría que meditarlo seriamente, no quería perder la amistad de seis años por algo que no pudiese funcionar o ser cierto. Bueno Aloer, entonces seguirá así, bueno, pues gracias por aclararme las dudas, puedes retirarte – le dijo Harry mientras se paraba para tomar un pergamino, pluma y tinta para escribir algunas cartas.  
  
Se sentó cómodamente en un sillón frente a su escritorio tomo una pluma "vuela rápido" y comenzó a dictarle la primera carta  
  
Estimado Prof. Dumbledore:  
Como a estado? Espero que bien, le escribo esta carta para contarle que a sido un poco agobiante el tomar posesión de mis herencias pero poco a poco lo e ido asimilando, espero poder contar con usted par cenar mañana.  
  
Atentamente, Harry James Potter.  
  
Inmediatamente tomo otro pergamino y comenzó a escribir otra carta.  
  
Querido Ron:  
Como as estado amigo? Espero que bien, dale saludos de mi parte a Fred a George a Bill a Charlie a tu mamá al Señor Weasly a Ginny y a Percy. Espero que lo estés pasando bien, te parece si vienes a mi casa el 10 de julio, debes venir por polvos flu y decir castillo Potter, te espero.  
  
Tu amigo, Harry.  
  
Tomo nuevamente otro pergamino, este rea eso si especial, era mas fino, tenia el olor de Harry ya que eran con perfume mágico, tomo una tinta dorada y cambia la pluma, esta carta la escribiría el, se sentó y comenzó a escribir  
  
Querida Hermione (princesa):  
Como as estado pequeña? Espero que bien, me gusto mucho encontrarme el otro día con tigo, lo pase fabuloso, espero se pueda repetir, te mando esta carta para saber si quieres venir a pasar con migo el resto de las vacaciones, si fuese así te espero el 10 de julio alas 11:00 de la mañana, se que estas conectada a la red flu, así que debes decir al castillo Potter y listo, te espero con ansias.  
  
Te quiere mucho, Harry James Potter.  
  
Luego de terminar de escribir y revisar una y otra vez las cartas, las cerro y sello con el emblema de Griffindor, llamo a Hedwing y le dijo:- llévale al profesor Dumbledore, ron y Hermione, espera la respuesta de Hermione –dicho esto Hedwing salió veloz a entregar las cartas de alguna manera intuía que Harry esperaba la respuesta de Hermione con ansias.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry salió en dirección a su cuarto se ducho y se un pantalón sport y una sudadera, se dirigió al salón de entrenamientos donde mando a traer maquina para ejercicios, decidió quemar energías, andaba muy acelerado y quería bajar las revoluciones, aprovecho y llamo al elfo en jefe y le aviso que para la noche tenía que tener platos especiales ya que vendría un invitado especial, el elfo asintió y se retiro, Harry comenzó a realizar su rutina de ejercicios, comenzó con la trotadora, luego con barras, luego paso a flexiones de brazo, luego abdominales, y luego trabajo de piernas.  
  
Al cabo de un par de horas salió a torso de desnudo en dirección a su pieza para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, salió al cabo de 45 minutos con un jeans negro y una polera negra con los dos primeros botones sin cerrar, se dirigió al comedor a desayunar, había un nota de Lupin que decía : Harry ya desayune, salí a realizar tramites personales, vuelvo para la cena. Cariños, Lupin.  
  
bueno tomare un desayuno ligero y me iré a la sala a leer – se dijo Harry para si mismo, estaba en eso cuando Hedwing ingreso por la ventana. Bien Hedwing, eres única- le dijo Harry a su lechuza mientras le daba un trozo de jamón.  
  
Abrió la carta que traía Hedwing, era de Hermione y decía :  
  
Querido Señor Potter:  
  
-jajá jajá, bromista que es Hermione – dijo Harry por supuesto que acepto su invitación, estaré el día 10 de julio en su castillo???? También me gusto mucho la tarde que estuve con tigo, he pensado en ti príncipe,  
  
Te quiere mucho Besos Hermione.  
  
-guauuuu...... que será todo eso, sentirá lo mismo que yo p.....pe.....pero, ya Harry mejor has otra cosa – se levanto Harry en dirección a su despacho a leer, se paso toda la tarde hay, almorzó hay y luego se cambio para cenar, espero a que llegara el profesor Dumbledore, quien llego cerca de las 8 de la noche, se saludaron y cenaron, Lupin aviso que no llegaba que estaba en Londres y que estaba un poco ocupado.  
  
Luego de cenar se dirigieron al despacho de Harry en donde se pusieron a conversar.  
  
y Harry como has estado – le pregunto Dumbledore mientras tomaba un poco de su sumo de calabaza bueno profesor. Bien, e aprendido mucho, e estado leyendo esos libros de hay y e incrementado mis conocimientos – dijo un serio Harry bueno entonces creo que llego el momento de ofrecerte algo, como sabes el señor oscuro a empezado a preparar la batalla final, en esa batalla se supone que solo tu y el deben combatir y solo uno vivirá, bueno pues en estos momentos tu eres el único que a podido derrotar a Voldemort mas de 2 veces por lo tanto te ofrezco que te entrenes para auror, converse con unos amigos míos y se ofrecieron a poner a tu disposición al mejor maestro de aurores que hay, que dices? – le dijo Dumbledore mirándolo expectante este....m...bue....bueno profesor, creo que si ese es mi destino lo acepto, y le prometo que seré el mejor auror que haya visto – dijo Harry profesor otra cosa, me he dado cuenta que por dentro estoy cambiando siento mas poder y mas conocimientos, por que? Bueno Harry, eso es porque tú eres el heredero de Griffindor, los poderes de el los heredaste tú, pero si no aprendes a controlarlo puede ser fatal, tu animo va a cambiar será menos tolerante por algún tiempo, solo trata de no desanimarte ni sufrir por la vida tan solo vive la y deja que siga su curso, no trates de darla vuelta – después de esto Dumbledore se paro y se retiraba cuando le dijo- el 20 de julio comenzaras a entrenar, espero sepas donde y aprovecha lo que aprenderás. – luego de esto se retiro y dejo a un Harry pensativo.  
  
Bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy muy cansado y mañana será un  
día agotador – dicho esto se retiro a su dormitorio, se puso la parte de  
debajo de su pijama y se durmió profundamente.  
  
Al otro día se despertó temprano, sobre su velador tenía una carta de Ron  
Querido Harry:  
Me gusto mucho tu invitación, siento no poder  
aceptarla ya que estamos con visitas, lo mas seguro es que el día de tu  
cumpleaños este con tigo.  
Saludos cordiales,  
Ron Weasly.  
  
1. bueno, tendré a Hermione solamente, mejor me levanto – dicho esto se  
dirigió a un cajón, se puso nuevamente el buzo y se dirigió a realizar  
sus ejercicios matinales, ya les había avisado a los elfos y ala guardia  
que llegaría su amiga Hermione, que la instalaran y le mostraran el  
castillo, el se dirigió a realizar sus ejercicios diarios.  
  
En el momento en que empezaba a realizar sus ejercicios, en la sala del castillo aparece una joven con el pelo castaño y ojos marrones, esa era Hermione quien quedo impresionada ante la vista de la sala, inmediatamente ante ella aparecieron tres guardianes y Aloer quien se acerco y le dijo :- usted debe ser la señorita Hermione Granger – dijo Aloer mientras le hacia una tenue reverencia. s.....si....si soy yo – bastante asustada – quien es usted? Donde estoy? Y donde esta Harry? – dijo casi sin aire Hermione tranquila señorita, yo soy Aloer, jefe de la guardia personal del heredero, usted se encuentra en el Castillo de Griffindor en el valle de Godric y el joven señor se encuentra en la sala de ejercicios – di gusta seguirme la llevo donde el. Dicho esto la encamino en donde se encontraba Harry, al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento Aloer la dejo, sus cosas se las llevaron los elfos domésticos, ella entro sigilosamente para que la puerta no sonora, cuando entro se quedo de piedra, no podía creer que ese joven era su Harry, tenia el cuerpo perfecto mas los ojos, su cara y sus labios, lo hacían deseable, en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba Hermione, se seco la transpiración y se puso una polera, corrió a abrazarla cuando hizo contacto con su cuerpo un leve estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo como estas princesa, no te esperaba hasta las 11, te adelantaste – le dijo alegremente Harry. E... este......y-yo, si me adelante, quería darte una sorpresa – dijo una sonrojada Hermione y nerviosa, había visto a Harry casi desnudo. Bueno mione, te llevare a conocer el castillo – le dijo Harry a la vez que le tomaba la mano y comenzaba el recorrido. C-como me llamaste? – le pregunto cohibidamente Hermione – mione? – Emmm.... si, si no te gusta te digo Hermione – dijo Harry mientras la miraba directo a los ojos. No, claro que no me molesta – dijo Hermione mientras pensaba siempre y cuando me mires de esa forma, me derrito dime como quieras Bueno comencemos – le dijo Harry mientras la llevaba por todo el castillo, le mostró su habitación, los salones de descanso, la lechucería, las caballerizas, la cocina, el comedor, la biblioteca, la cual entusiasmo mucho a Hermione, y por ultimo pasaron por el despacho de Harry. Es hermoso Harry, realmente acogedor – decía mientras miraba embelesada todo a su alrededor. Si, a mi también me gusta mucho, pasa parte del día aquí, bueno vamos tengo hambre y debo prepararme para mis clases – decía Harry mientras bajaba al comedor. Bueno mientras comemos me cuentas todo – le dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la escalera. Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con Lupin quien ya estaba comiendo buenos días Harry, Hermione!!! Como estas?, como llegaste? – le dijo Lupin mientras la abrazaba. Bien profesor, gracias Comenzaron a comer y entre bocado y bocado, Harry le contó a Hermione, como supo de que era el heredero de Griffindor, lo que tuvo que hacer para entrar al castillo y como a estado interiorizándose de todo.  
  
Luego de acabar de comer se paro acompaño a Hermione a la biblioteca, estaban leyendo unos libros con hechizos avanzados, estaban eso cuando entro Aloer. Acercándose a Harry y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia –mi señor llego el maestro auror, lo espera en la sala.- , -. Gracias Aloer, voy en seguida. Dicho esto se iba a retirar cuando le dijo a Hermione – pequeña, si quieres puedes tomar clases con migo, no todas por que algunas son para aprender a ocupar mi poder de heredero, pero de seguro algunas te interesaran – diciendo esto bajo seguido de Hermione.  
  
Al llegar a la sala se encontró con un hombre de uno 50 años aproximadamente, el cual vestía una túnica color blanca con un cinturón la cual lo cortaba por la mitad, al ver a Harry se hacer y lo saludo. Sr. Potter, que tal, un gusto conocerlo, espero sea tan bueno alumno como me dijo Albus que usted era – dijo el hombre mientras lo miraba de arriba a bajo – mi nombre el mark y será su maestro en las clases de auror, existen 4 niveles, el mithar, el viao, el aror y el auror, soy exigente y espero mucho de usted. – dijo el hombre mientras seguía mirando a Harry el tiempo que pasa en cada etapa es de aproximadamente 4 semanas el primer nivel, 8 semanas el segundo nivel. 16 semanas el tercer nivel y 36 semanas el segundo nivel, por lo cual sus clases seguirán en Hogwarts señor Potter.  
  
No lo creo necesario señor mark, ya que, aquí cuento con una sala del tiempo el cual puedo hacer correr a mi gusto así que si entramos en ella hoy, estaré listo 3 semanas antes de viajar a Hogwarts. Bueno Sr. Potter, dejémoslo para mañana, creo que será mejor que comience a preparar sus clases – dicho esto se retiro siguiendo a un elfo el cual lo guiaba a la sala del tiempo. Bueno mione que te parece si salimos a caminar, después no nos veremos mucho – le dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa.  
si sigue lanzándome sonrisas así me meto con el en la sala del tiempo   
penos Hermione – bueno Harry vamos.- dicho esto tomo el brazo de Harry y  
salieron a caminar.  
Estuvieron toda la tarde caminando hasta llegar a una colina en donde se  
sentaron a observar el atardecer.  
Hermione temblaba por la brisa que corría, Harry se dio cuenta y la  
abrazo por la espalda atrayéndola hacia su pecho, Hermione se sonrojo un  
poco, pero sentir ese aroma, y sentir su cuerpo al de ella, era una  
sensación que le gustaba.  
Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry a la vez que pasaba las manos por la  
espalda de el, así los dos en silencio contemplaron el atardecer, en un  
momento Hermione levanto la vista para observara Harry, sus ojos, sus  
labios, como por una fuerza mágica se acerco lentamente a ellos, Harry no  
evito el acercamiento, Hermione se acero y rozo sus labios con los de  
Harry, este estaba un tanto sorprendido no creía a Hermione capas de  
hacer eso, se sentía en el cielo, se separaron un poco pero Harry sabía  
que no podía dejar que ese momento se perdiera, pero no sabía como  
detenerlo.  
  
Harry yo..... yo...... lo siento – dijo Hermione, mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Harry. No, mione, no, no te voy a dejar, y no lo sientas, yo......yo......desde que te vi este verano comencé a sentir muchas cosas por ti, ya no eras sola mi amiga, desde que perdí a Sirius tu siempre estuviste hay, nunca me dejaste solo, eres mi mundo, mi ser, tú eres quien me ayuda a vivir cada día sin ti yo no sería nada – luego de decir esto Harry la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos que lo desarmaban, que lo dejaban a merced de cualquiera, se acercaron y se fundieron en un profundo beso, un beso cargado de amor, de cariño, de necesidad de sentir al otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, ese momento nunca se les olvidara. Harry, yo......yo, yo te quiero, no soportaría perderte – le dijo Hermione a la vez que se apretaba contra su pecho. Nunca, nunca me vas a perder, luchare por ti contra quien sea, no importa que tan poderoso sea, tu lo eres todo para mi y nunca te dejare de querer – mientras Harry le decía esto pasaba por su mente todos los buenos momentos que estuvo junto a Sirius, no pudo contener una lagrima que se perdió por su mejilla. Harry, vamos, esta haciéndose tarde y no me gusta mucho estar tan lejos del castillo – le dijo Hermione mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Harry. No te preocupes, llamo de inmediato a mi guardia – al momento de decir esto se toco el anillo y al instante apareció Aloer, se inclino ante Harry. Llama a tres de los mejores guardianes y diles que nos protejan camino al castillo, la señorita no se siente bien y no quiere que se preocupe – le dijo Harry a Aloer Si mi señor, nosotros los seguiremos de cerca – dicho esto Aloer desapareció, pero Harry podía sentir la presencia de el y de tres de sus guardianes.  
  
Caminaron hasta el castillo y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, al momento de dejar en ella a Hermione llego un elfo, quien, con una inclinación le entrego una carta a Harry y se retiro, este sorprendió la leyó rápidamente y arrugo en el entrecejo que pasa Harry – le pregunto Hermione, se extraño con la cara que puso Harry nada, lo que pasa es que viene le profesor Dumbledore a ver mis entrenamientos como auror –dijo confundido  
  
al poco rato llego Dumbledore hola Harry como estas - le dijo sonriente bien profesor, me dirijo a la sala del tiempo par entrenar como auror y llegar listo a Hogwarts – le dijo Harry a Dumbledore bueno Harry de eso te quería hablar, no creo que sea conveniente apurar el curso, lo mejor es que tomes todo con calma, por lo mismo el señor Ronald Weasly y la señorita Hermione Granger, se unirán a algunos cursos con usted, espero lo entiendas Harry - dicho esto se retiro tarareando una canción  
  
al momento apareció ton acompañado de Aloer, quien ya le había mostrado todo el castillo. bueno Harry, esto si que es increíble, y todavía mas lo que me contó Dumbledore, cuando empezamos? –pregunto de manera ansiosa a Harry. Bueno ron....heee.......hola como eras, yo estoy bien, como te fue en las vaciones? Y empezamos en una par de horas mas – dijo en tono resignado Harry. Heeee....... lo siento Harry, lo que pasa que estoy aun muye emocionado. Oye y.....guauuuuuu Harry quien es esa belleza que viene hay – pregunto Ron Ron!!! Es Hermione, esta muy cambiada y trata de no pelear con ella te quedo claro Ron? – le dijo Harry en un tono celoso, pero Ron no se dio cuenta y siguió mirando embelesado a Hermione. Hola Ron, como estas? – le dijo Hermione mientras le dirigía una mirada seductora y que lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo. B-bien H-Hermione, y t-tú como estas, veo que muy hermosa – dijo ron quien se había sonrojado ante su comentario. Bueno gracias Ron, tu tampoco estas tan mal – le dijo Hermione, no nada de mal, creció un poco, su cuerpo no esta tan duro como el de Harry pero esta bueno, pensaba Hermione Que le pasara a Hermione, por que se pone así, acaso esta coqueteando con Ron, no puede ser si hace poco nos confesamos todo. Harry.....Harry......Harry!!!!!!! despierta – le decía Ron mientras lo movía bruscamente para que saliera de sus pensamientos No Ron, nada solo me quede pensando – dijo esto mientras le dirigía a Hermione una mirada un poco dura e interrogativa  
  
En ese momento aparecio mark, se dirigio directo hacia Harry, lo miro y le dijo no seas tan duro Harry, no siempre las cosas son los que parecen, si no tienes ninguna seguridad o certeza sobre algo debes intentar aclararlo – le dijo Mark – es momento de comenzar el entrenamiento, durante los dos primeros niveles entrenaremos solos, luego en el tercer nivel se nos uniran tus amigos y en el cuarto veremos – dicho esto se dirigio a la sala del tiempo. Harry antes de seguirlo toco su anillo, al momento se apareció Aloer – Aloer, voy a estar ocupado, quiero que te haga cargo del castillo por un tiempo, espero volver en una semana, estaré en la sala del tiempo, cierra mi cuarto y mi sala, cuidame el castillo – le dijo Harry mirando a Hermione fijamente se dirigío hacia la sala del tiempo en donde saldría justo un día antes de su cumpleaños teniendo el nivel intermedio de un auror.  
  
Durante los días que siguieron Hermione se junto mucho con Ron, pasaban tiempo en la biblioteca, caminando, conversando por las noches. Ella no sabía lo que sentía por ron pero se sentía muy a gusto con él. Una noche cuando regresaban de dar un paseo se quedaron en la sala del castillo conversando, estaban apollados uno con el otro conversando cuando Hermione se quedo mirando fijamente a Ron, sin saber como sus labios se juntaron, no fue como el beso apasionado con Harry pero Hermione siguió, al separarse Ron solo la miro y la volvio a besar, Hermione se separo dejándolo caer. que pasa, te hice daño – le pregunto ron parándose en levantarse no ron, no es eso es que.....que.......- Hermione no sabía como decirle que le gustaba Harry y que era el a quien ella quería. Ron se acerco la tomo suavemente de la cintura se acerco y le dijo  
  
no Hermione, no te quiero hacer daño, solo quiero que sepas que.....que...que te quiero, que desde que te vi a principios del años pasado yo te quiero y quiero estar junto a ti, se que peleamos mucho pero cambiare – le dijo Ron, arrodillándose. Ron.....yo – comenzó a llorar, abrazo a ron, no supo por que lo hizo, luego se besaron, le beso no represento nada para Hermione su corazón no estaba con ron estaba con Harry, pero no supo por que acepto a Ron.  
  
En ese momento ingreso Dumbledore, quien había visto toda la escena, sabía que Harry sufriría mucho y veía en los ojos de Hermione la duda sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero dejo que siguieran, esta seria una prueba que Harry debería sortear. 


	4. Los poderes afloran

Capitulo 4: los poderes afloran  
  
Hermione no se sentía muy bien sabía que pronto Harry lo sabría y no sabía como lo iba a tomar, aunque ellos no habían formalizado nada se sentía temerosa. Estaba junto a Ron en la sala, no sabían que Harry estaba aumentando su poder considerablemente..............  
  
Era el primer día en el cual comenzaba su entrenamiento, había programado la sala para pasar 3 días en uno. Partieron ejercitándose aunque Harry no lo necesitaba mucho ya que tenia un buen físico, luego Mark comenzó con los hechizos de protección.  
  
mira el movimiento es este – decía mark mientras hacia un movimiento con su varita – y debes decir pariatus, con esto logras formar una pared, la cual debe ser sólida – inténtalo. Bueno, vamos que tal lo hago – dijo Harry mientras se colocaba en posición hizo un movimiento con su varita y dijo – pariatus. Inmediatamente después de decir esto se alzo una pared sólida de roca de cuatro metros de alto por 5 metros de ancho.  
  
bien hecho Harry, veo que de verdad eres un mago poderoso, este simple hechizo a muchos les toma por lo menos una semana de entrenamiento – le decía Mark bien ahora yo te ataco y tu te defiendes con el mismo hechizo.  
  
Inmediatamente dicho esto Mark le lanzo el hechizo expelliermus, Harry grito –pariatus– su pared detuvo efectivamente el expelliermus de Mark.  
  
Bien Harry ahora veremos el ataque voltius este hechizo hace que comiencen a caer rayos a tu enemigo, el hechizo para protegerse voltium terra – le dijo Mark mientras Voltius – grito mark, inmediatamente Harry grito –voltium terra – el hechizo de mark bajo como un trueno ala tierra y se dirigió contra el, rápidamente Mark salto hacia un lado. Bien hecho Harry, bien hecho.  
  
Así pasaron cerca de una semana (cerca de 2 días y medios) entrenando desarmes y contra desarmes, entrenaban duro, muchas veces quedaban muy cansados pero Mark era muy exigente cosa que a Harry no le gustaba pero sabía que era para su bien, todas las tardes practicaban clases de activamente, a Harry le costo mucho poder hacer magia sin varita pero cuando lo logro todos los hechizos y contra hechizos le salieron mas rápidos, fuertes y poderosos, sin contar que se hizo resistente al expelliermus, ya no salía volando, solo uno muy fuerte lo podía hacer mover unos centímetros.  
  
Su magia y conocimiento comenzaron a crecer muy pronto estaría por pasar al tercer nivel, ya era un aror, también llego el momento en el cual debían dejar al sala del tiempo, según Harry ya estarían en el ultimo día.  
  
Eso ni Ron ni Hermione lo sabían o si o sabían no se acordaban ya que estaban en el salón juntos en un sillón, a las 10:00 de la noche en punto se abrieron las puertas de la sala del tiempo, Harry salió en dirección de su cuarto a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, luego de una hora salió con un jeans negro y una camisa de igual color, llevaba puesto unos lentes de contacto y el pelo aun mojado, le daba todo esto un aire muy seductor, sin olvidar su sortija, al llegar al salón lo que vio casi lo desarmo, casi lo mato, estaba ron junto a Hermione besándose sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y entro Aloer quien se inclino frente a Hermione avisándole que la cena estaba lista, cuando se paro Aloer quedo petrificado y su cara tomo un color pálido, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba parado frente al sillón y había visto todo lo que paso entre sus dos amigos, Aloer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Harry por que en ese momento Harry bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo, sus ojos estaba nublados por las lagrimas, los puños apretados de rabia, dolor y pena. Los cuadros que estaban en las paredes comenzaron a temblar, los adornos de la sal comenzaron a explotar, en ese momento Ron y Hermione se pararon asustados y al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba ahí Hermione palideció, trato de acercarse a Harry pero este solo toco su sortija en el símbolo e inmediatamente apareció toda su guardia alrededor de el rodeándolo, Aloer corrió donde Harry  
  
no mi señor, no creo que sea correcto, la guardia es para la paz de usted no para causar daño – dijo Aloer inclinándose ante Harry.  
  
En ese momento apareció Dumbledore y todos los Weasly faltantes, quines al ver la escena quedaron petrificados, Ron no sabía lo que pasaba y Hermione lo intuía, Mark también corrió ala sala principal, al igual que Dumbledore había sentido una afluencia de magia demasiado fuerte y poderoso, mas que ninguna, sabía de quien podría ser y corrió para poder evitar una catástrofe al igual que Dumbledore  
  
Harry, por favor cálmate y retira a tu guardia – le dijo Dumbledore Harry no cometas una locura – le decía mark mientras se paraba por atrás de el.  
  
Harry seguía con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrados, sus ojos verdes centelleaban mas que nunca, levanto la vista y se encontró con la guardia, rodeado por ellos, le daban la espalda en forma de protegerlo, Harry recorrió con su vista toda la sala y se encontró con los ojos de Bill Weasly mirándolo, comprendió que con el podía charlar, se encamino hacia el dentro del circulo que formo su guardia, lo miro y le dijo  
  
señores Weasly, buenas noches, Bill podemos hablar, sígueme – le dijo con una voz que asusto a todos, se dirigieron a la sala del heredero, dejo entrar a Bill primero y le dijo a Aloer nadie entra, quien me ose interrumpir lo detienes, quiero a toda la guardia aquí afuera – dicho esto entro a la sala y pego un portazo, dejando a todos sin saber que hacer.  
  
La señora Weasly se dirigió a Dumbledore y lo miro de manera interrogativa, el se dio cuenta que debía de decirles a todos que había pasado y el porque de la actitud de Harry, los dirigió a todos al comedor y les contó toda la historia de Harry, de cómo se entero Harry de que era el heredero de Griffindor, de las clases especiales, de la guardia personal y de la profecía, les contó lo de Hermione y ron.  
  
No lo podían creer todo eso había pasado, la señora Weasly esta muy decepcionada de Hermione ya que ella no había dicho nada pero a ron.....a ron no le importaba nada estaba junto a Hermione y eso para el era primordial.  
  
a ni no me importa, Hermione eligió y yo salía ganando, en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale – dijo un muy seguro ron claro que si ron – dijo Charlie -pero dejo de valer desde que Harry entro a entrenar para salvarte el trasero a ti y a todo el mundo, no fue correcto, pero eso lo deben ver ustedes, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron, lo dejo claro ahora, no por eso dejaras de ser mi hermano, pero no me pidas ni tu ni Hermione comprensión –dicho esto Charlie se sentó y no dijo nada mas.  
  
Ron estaba a punto de rebatir lo dicho cuando se abrieron las puertas del salón, entro la guardia directo a la cabecera de la mesa y espero a Harry quien venía entre Bill y Aloer, venia con la cabeza gacha, al sentarse los miro fijos y se pudieron dar cuenta de que Harry tenia los ojos rojos, de seguro estuvo llorando. Bill miraba a Hermione y a Ron con disgusto, sobre todo a Hermione, pero no dijo nada.  
  
bien, gracias a todos por estar aquí, en mi cumpleaños, no es un día muy bueno para mi, les pido disculpas pero me retiro – dicho esto Harry se paro y seguido de Aloer (la guardia se había retirado) se iba a marchar cuando la señora Weasly le cometió el error de hablar.  
  
Harry cariño, no te vayas, estamos aquí para celebrar un día especial en tu vida – dijo la señora Weasly.  
  
Lo siento señora Weasly, pero ese día a mi me ocurrió cuando conocí a quien mas tarde SERIA la persona a quien le diera mi amor, pero no, ese día especial paso, por que ese amor ahora es.......es........ tierra, barro, dolor.... – al decir esto Harry, Hermione comenzó a llorar – no me pidan estar alegres, he tenido que sufrir 16 años de mi vida, perdí a mis padres, murieron por mi culpa, murió Cedric, también por mi culpa, murió Sirius por mi culpa, y ahora murió para mi el amor, no quiero saber de amor – grito Harry, mientras que Aloer lo afirmaba para que no se cayera.  
  
Hermione lloraba amargamente, ron se puso furioso con Harry y se adelanto, lo giro y le planto un puñetazo en la mejilla, Harry cayo directo al suelo, todos se quedaron viendo a ron quien estaba rojo de furia  
  
mira lo que has hecho mierda, hacerla llorar, eres despreciable – le grito ron a Harry  
  
Harry se levanto pero no era el mismo Harry que conocían, tenia los ojos blancos y una expresión de dureza y desprecio, con una voz irreconocible le dijo  
  
no me vuelvas a tocas, eres inferior a mi, te lo advierto por que no te lo perdonare mas- mientras decía esto saco su varita y lo apunto, la señora Weasly no podía creer lo que pasaba, Harry comenzó a decir un hechizo – voltius terra gollem, acariatus morte sedpar- decía mientras las cosas comenzaban a temblar alrededor suyo, unos rayos comenzaron a caer alrededor de ron, quien solo atino a decir – expelliermus- pero no movió a Harry ni cinco centímetros.  
  
en eso apareció Mark su, mithar quien tan solo dijo –desvanescus torrem, desmaius corporem total– dicho esto el ataque de Harry desapareció y el cayo al suelo sin sentido.  
  
-Pero que fue todo eso – dijo la señora Weasly, -Molly – dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que recogía a Harry acaban de presenciar el nacimiento de los poderes de Griffindor en Harry, de ahora en adelante su mirada seré dura y fría pero su corazón seguirá siendo puro, lo siento por todos pero Harry comenzó con la transformación de sus poderes, al igual que Godric Griffindor, Harry sabrá lo que es la traición, sufrirá por amor y aprenderá a perdonar, todo esto lo hará con el tiempo, solo les pido su apoyo y comprensión – dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba con Harry –pero sobre todo necesitara el apoyo de sus amigos – dijo esto mirando a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
pero....pero profesor, me quiso matar – dijo en un tono infantil ron cualquiera te hubiese querido matar Ron, si Harry lo hubiese querido lo habría hecho, me di cuenta al momento que empezó a nombrar el hechizo, lo hacía sin rencor, solo lo menciono, no lo hizo con intención – le dijo Mark mientras miraba a ron y a Hermione a si es, Harry a sufrido mucho, la perdida de sus padres y de Sirius y ahora la traición de la persona a quien Harry prometió no dejar nunca y cuidar, creo que cualquiera se hubiese sentido igual – dicho esto se marcho rumbo a la habitación de Harry. Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, no creo que a Harry les guste verlos a ustedes dos juntos – les dijo el señor Weasly a ron y a Hermione. Si...bueno, papá estaba pensando en si Hermione se podía ir a quedar el resto del verano con nosotros, ya sabes, los papas de ella están fuera del país y....... – dijo ron mientras miraba el suelo Bueno ron no veo por que no – le dijo el señor Weasly mientras desaparecía por la chimenea.  
  
El tiempo paso, había llegado el momento de volver a Hogwarts, en la madriguera era todo un caos, ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos bajaban rápidamente con sus cosas para subirlas a un automóvil del ministerio que le habían prestado al señor Weasly, luego de eso se dirigieron a la estación King Cross para abordar el acostumbrado expreso a Hogwarts.  
  
Mientras tanto en el valle de Godric el ajetreo era menor, Harry tomaba sus cosas y se apareció en la estación, durante el resto del tiempo que estuvo solo en el castillo, aprendió muchas cosas, demasiada magia avanzada, lo que lo ponía a un nivel un poco mayor que Dumbledore, aprendió a manejar diferentes tipos de armas de pelea, como también aprendió artes marciales, su cuerpo denotaba un trabajo físico increíble, Harry vestía ropa muggle, pero encima de esto llevaba una capa negra completa con capucha de igual color, iba custodiado por toda su guardia en pleno los cuales iban ataviados con la misma vestimenta, lo que creo un ligero temor ya que creían que eran mortifagos, todos se calmaron cuando vieron el escudo de armas de Griffindor en las capuchas.  
  
Al llegar ron y Hermione en compañía de los Weasly a la estación Harry hacía su entrada en medio de dos filas de guardia, lo cual dejo muy impresionados a todos los presentes, y pero a las chicas cuando Harry se descubrió y vieron, lo atractivo que estaba, sus ojos mostraban dureza y frialdad, pero ya no estaban esos lentes, su rostro terso y suave dejo de piedra a casi todas las mujeres, Harry se acerco al expreso mientras dos de sus guardias subían sus cosas, el resto se formo en una fila y se arrodillaron en frente de Harry esperando instrucciones, mientras que en otra parte no muy lejos de esta escena ron apretaba los puños y sin que nadie lo pudiese detener se acercaba a darle un golpe a Harry cuando una espada le detuvo en su camino, era Aloer quien le cerraba camino hacia Harry  
  
que crees que haces, no te acerques a Harry, sabes que le puedes causar daño, todavía no esta listo para problemas, aun debe aprender a controlar parte de su magia, pronto estar listo pero tu lo podrías arruinar – le dijo de manera muy dura Aloer. Que te crees que me hablas así – le dijo ron de tono enfadado – no eres nadie par impedirme darle su merecido a este engreído, que cree que porque tiene guardia puede hacer todo esto – le dijo enfadado y bufando ron. Eso crees, pues si no lo sabes, a mi señor le esta doliendo la cicatriz, tu sabes muy bien lo que significa o no? - le dijo en tono burlón Aloer a ron Si claro, ja ja ja, como si le creyera, no hay ningún mortifago en la estación, así que no..... – pero antes de que ron pudiese terminar la frase unos gritos lo detuvieron, miro hacia donde esta la locomotora y pudo ver a unos veinticinco mortifagos aproximándose con la varitas en la mano, no supo que hacer solo corrió hacia donde estaban todos su hermanos con Hermione para subir al expreso, en un momento se encontraron todos los alumnos arriba mirando por los vidrios de los vagones, pero...... no estaban todos los alumnos había uno que se quedo abajo con un grupo de personas para hacerles frente a los mortifagos.  
  
En ese momento Harry estaba con la capucha puesta de pie mirando hacia el suelo junto a toda su guardia de igual posición que el, los mortifagos se extrañaron a ver a ese grupo de esa manera, como si no hubiesen visto que ellos estaban hay.  
  
Los mortifagos sacaron su varitas listos a atacar a los desconocidos, pero antes de dar un paso mas una voz los hizo detenerse.  
  
Alto – les dijo un encapuchado al momento de levantar la cabeza. Quien te crees tu para hablarnos, acaso no sabes quienes somos? – le dijo uno de los mortifagos. Claro que lo se, son unas ratas que están al servicio del ser mas miserable de la tierra – dijo el encapuchado que recién había hablado. Jajajajaja, no sabes que nuestro señor es el mago mas poderoso de todos y que nosotros su fieles seguidores somos igual de fuertes – dijo en un tono muy confiado de si mismo el mortifago. Bueno no creo que Voldemort sea el mago mas fuerte del mundo, lo dudo ya que ...... !!! YO LO VENCI MAS DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!! – dijo el encapuchado quitándose su capucha y dejando ver su rostro Si así es mi estúpido mortifago, yo lo vencí una vez y dos y tres y lo voy hacer cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo, dile a Voldy que su imperio de terror y muerte comienza hoy aquí – dijo Harry de manera tan amenazadora que hasta la gente del tren le dio temor. Potter, Potter, Potter, acaso crees que alguno de nosotros te teme, crees que eres tan bueno pata ganarnos a todos, pues te equivocas, si pude destruir a Sirius, perfectamente puede con un estúpido como tu – dijo una mujer que se había quitado la capucha. BELLATRIX!!!!!! Así que eras tu, como no se me ocurrió que una estúpida, zorra y perra servidora de voldy no iba a estar aquí, pues si crees que me puedes detener inténtalo pero te advierto que después no llores si te hago daño – dijo en un tono sarcástico Harry. Bueno Potter veamos – y la momento le apunto con su varita y grito –crucio- el hechizo se dirigía directo Al pecho de Harry, este se mantuvo quieto, cuando el hechizo le pego Harry no se movió, no surtió efecto en el. Bueno Bellatrix creo que ahora me toca a mi, dijo Harry al momento le apunto con la mano y dijo – inmovilis mortifagos, hábeas total hábeas – luego de decir esto, ningún mortifago se movió, Harry se acerco hacia donde estaba Bellatrix. La miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo. Vas a ir donde el asqueroso y maldito de Voldemort y le dices que el heredero de Godric Griffindor, fundador de Hogwarts, señor del valle de Godric ha vuelto y que desde hoy comienza su final.  
  
Dicho esto libero a Bellatrix quien desapareció antes de que a Harry se le ocurriese cambiar de idea.  
  
Aloer, deja a cinco de mis guardianes acá, que los entreguen a los del ministerio – mientras apuntaba a los mortifagos.  
  
Dicho esto se subió al tren seguido de Aloer y de dos guardias más, se ubico al final del expreso, no quería tener contacto con nadie, desde ese día su lucha era personal y no necesitaba de nadie, le pidió a Aloer que lo dejara solo, que necesitaba pensar. Al momento de irse Aloer Harry comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho ya estaba harto de que todo recayera en su espalda, extrañaba a Sirius, el que había sido un padre para el ya no estaba, lloro amargamente, Dumbledore que estaba fuera del vagón se detuvo frente a la puerta y murmuro para si mismo:  
  
ya esta conociendo la pena y la tristeza solo le falta un paso mas, el mas importante de todos, el perdón, dios mío dale fuerzas – dicho esto se retiro.  
  
Luego de un largo sueño Harry se sintió bien, la mirar por la ventanilla se dio cuenta de que estaba ya muy cerca de llegar a Hogwarts decidió ponerse la túnica del colegio y sobre esta en ves de la tradicional capa con el emblema de Hogwarts, se coloco su capa con capucha con el escudo de Griffindor. Al salir se encontró con Aloer quien lo esperaba, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del expreso cuando vio a Crabble y a Goyle golpeando a un joven, inmediatamente saco si varita y grito –expelliermus- con tanta fuerza que Crabble y a Goyle salieron despedidos hasta casi el vagón de prefectos, Harry miro al chico, no lo podía creer estaban golpeando a mal....Malfoy. estaba con la cara casi desecha, Harry lo tomo y lo cargo al hombro, se dirigió al vagón mas cercano, en donde para malestar suyo estaban Ron y Hermione quien cuando lo vieron entrar no pudieron poner un gesto de sorpresa.  
  
no los vengo a ver a ustedes – dijo con voz dura Harry, dicho esto deposito a Malfoy en un asiento y saco su varita, Hermione creyendo que le iba a causar algún daño saco la de ella y apunto a Harry – guarda tu varita, no les vengo a hacer nada, solo voy a sanar las heridas de Malfoy, dicho esto dijo –herartes mortes cerrate, recupere corpore- luego de esto las heridas de Malfoy se cerraron y dejaron de sangrar, miro a los del vagón y vio que estaban Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Collin y Dean.  
  
Miro a Dean y le dijo, - límpiale la cara, y no se atrevan a causarle daño – dicho esto giro para retirarse cuando Malfoy le dijo – gra...gra....gracias ha...ha....Harry -.  
  
de nada Draco, te pondrás bien, luego no vemos, le dijo Harry esbozando una ligera sonrisa, miro a Aloer y le dijo –llama a uno de la guardia y que lo cuide, si alguien le trata de hacer daño, que lo deje inconsciente o que lo mate, nadie debe tocar a Malfoy – dicho esto miro por ultima vez a los del vagón y salió. Que bicho le pico a este....... ahora rescata a Malfoy, se cree superior solo por que es el heredero de gri..... – pero una patada de Hermione lo hizo callar. Recuerda Ron que Harry no salvo el pellejo a todos en la estación, por lo menos se un poco mas grato, ya que nadie podría haber hecho lo que hizo Harry – le dijo Dean.  
  
Cuando el expreso de hubo detenido, Harry bajo de los ultimo, rodeado de toda su guardia, causo expectación en los alumnos que aun estaban en la estación, abordo un carruaje junto a Aloer, nadie mas se quiso ir con él, cosa que a Harry le agrado ya que no estaba para conversar sobre sus cosas con nadie. Al llegar al castillo de Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall lo estaba esperando, cuando Harry se acerco a ella, los ojos de la profesora no lo podía creer, ese era el pequeño Harry dejo hace un par de meses atrás Hogwarts, estaba muy cambiado.  
  
señor Potter, por que no trae la capa del colegio – le dijo McGonagall mostrando un poco de enfado – profesora, traigo la capa que necesito traer, si quiere le adjunto la insignia de Griffindor, pero no puedo cambiar esta capa, es la que me pertenece y debo ocupar, si gusta el profesor Dumbledore le puede explicar – le dijo un tranquilo pero seguro Harry. Bueno señor Potter, veo que a cambiado mucho, espero sea para bien – le dijo mientras le miraba de manera interrogativa – a y no se vaya a sorprender por los anuncios de Dumbledore, y ponga atención por que uno de ellos a usted creo que le va a servir para despejarse – dicho esto se dirigió hacia el algo en busca de los alumnos de primer año, dejando a un pensante Harry que se dirigía al salón.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada de este, se detuvo haciendo que su guardia también, miro a Aloer y le dijo – pónganse las capuchas no deseo entrar aún, quiero hacer una pequeña broma – dijo en un tono casi alegre (recuerden los cambios de Harry)  
  
Dicho esto todos se cubrieron con las capuchas cubriéndose por completo, asemejaban nuevamente el aspecto de mortifagos, en ese momento los últimos alumnos entraban y tomaban asiento al salón cuando una explosión de vidrios y piedra sobresalto a todos, entrando 25 mortifagos y Voldemort, quien estaba la centro de todos.  
  
buenas noches alumnos de Hogwarts. Espero que disfruten su ultima velada con vida – dijo en un tono burlón Voldemort que haces acá Tom – pregunto Dumbledore con su habitual calma. No me llames así Dumbledore, y vengo en busca de Potter, supe que me desafío y lo vengo a castigar – dijo enojado Bueno, temo decepcionarte pero el Señor Potter no se encuentra – dijo Dumbledore Veo que escondes al pequeño, acaso es tan inútil que no se sabe defender solo y tu hablas por el – dijo Voldemort mientras reía  
  
En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de par en par y dos filas de encapuchados negros entraron al salón, al medio de esta fila iba un alto encapuchado.  
  
no necesito que nadie me defiende ni que hable por mi voldye – dijo el encapuchado al momento que levantaba la vista. Pero que, como te atreves enclenque – le dijo Voldemort volteando a verlo – veo que no sabes quien soy. – dijo enfurecido Claro que se quien eres, eres una sucia rata de alcantarilla, que mata a gente indefensa, que mata por placer, pero creo que eso se esta por acabar. – dijo el encapuchado Veo que eres soberbio, tendré que enseñarte modales – dicho esto lo miro y dijo – crucio- la maldición salió derecho a el, el encapuchado no izo nada por correrse, lo recibió en pleno pecho pero no paso nada, Voldemort no lo podía creer, le lanzo el mismo hechizo mas de cinco veces. De repente el encapuchado se saco su capucha y todos pudieron ver a Harry, mirando con odio y furia a Voldemort, lo miro fijo camino unos pasos y le dijo  
  
te perdono las muertes de mis padres, te perdono la muerte de Cedric, te perdono la muerte de Sirius, te perdono la muerte de toda la gente que murió por proteger la paz y libertad del mundo mágico, pero tu reinado de terror y muerte comienza hoy a desaparecer, te combatire desde hoy hasta tu muerte – le dijo en un tono tenebroso Harry. Tu crees que yo...... – pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que una luz invadió a Harry, lo envolvió y luego de atenuar mostró a un hombre alto, con una hermosa capa con los colores de Griffindor. Heredero de Slytherin, te ordeno abandones esta sala, luego podrás probar el poder de mi heredero – le dijo el hombre seguro de si mismo. Luego volvere acabare con todos ustedes – dijo Voldemort y desapareció haciendo un ¡plan!  
  
Todos miraron al hombre parado al lado de Harry, Dumbledore se acerco al hombre que no era otro mas que Godric Griffindor uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se acerco al hombre hasta llegar a su lado, luego de una pequeña reverencia se acerco a Harry – como se siente señor Potter, esta adolorido o algo por el estilo – le pregunto un dudoso Dumbledore.  
  
no profesor me siento muy bien - le dijo Harry de una manera no muy convincente, la verdad era que Harry estaba muy cansado y con una costilla fracturada, no se sentía nada de bien pero no iba a demostrar su estado, Dumbledore quien no le creyó nada le dijo bueno señor Potter, entonces tome asiento en su mesa y demos comienzo a la ceremonia – le dijo Dumbledore, Harry asintió con la cabeza y se encamino a su mesa, alcanzo a dar unos cuantos pasos y cayo de rodillas para luego caer pesadamente al suelo del gran salón, se había desmayado, inmediatamente toda la mesa de Griffindor se paro, pero sus guardianes fueron mucho mas rápidos y lo tomaron en brazos y lo llevaron directo a la enfermería, en donde en cuanto llego la señora Pomfrey lo atendió sin demora, haciendolo volver en si, curando su costilla y haberle dado una poción para dormir, mientras tanto en el salón veo que la magia en mi heredero desperto totalmente, noto cierto odio, en el, pero a la vez noto cierto amor y dolor, creo que esta sufriendo por amor, la historia se repite, pero esta vez no volvera hacer como antes, esta vez el saldra adelante – le decía Griffindor a los alumnos – esta vez mi heredero triunfara, ya que ese amor correspondido que daño a mi heredero, logro hacer florecer su magia mas fuerte, no de la mejor manera pero lo logro, Dumbledore creo que ya sabes que hacer, pero quiero que des el aviso cuando mi heredero este presente – dicho esto se retiro del salón dejando a todos con cara de interrogación. 


	5. El intercambio

Capitulo 5 : El intercambio.  
  
Al cabo de dos días Harry salió de la enfermería como nuevo, ese día se dirigió al gran salón, aunque ya no tenía a su guardia con el, seguía con la capa negra puesta, al entrar al gran salón y todos los alumnos estaban ahí, se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor y se sentó en el lugar mas apartado que encontró, lejos de todos, no quería conversar con nadie, Dumbledore se dio cuenta de la actitud de Harry, pero no le dijo nada esperaba que sus amigos reaccionaran pero estos no hicieron nada, Harry tan solo se sirvió un pequeño trozo de tostada cuando se iba a retirar del salón alguien lo agarro del brazo, era Malfoy, Harry sin saber por que no le dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando fijamente  
  
gra.....gra...gracias por haberme ayudado en el tren – dijo Malfoy mientras le estiraba amigablemente la mano. No fue nada, yo se que llegado el momento tu aras lo mismo por mi – le dijo Harry al momento de estrecharle fuertemente la mano, se iba a marchar cuando el profesor se levanto de su asiento y dijo. Alumnos, hace dos días el señor Potter desafío una vez mas a Voldemort, nos ha demostrado a todos que es y será un gran mago, digno de Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a Harry, - quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para informarles que este año constamos con una beca de intercambio, el o los alumnos interesados tienen plazo hasta dentro de dos semanas mas, para inscribirse. Ahora a clases – dicho esto Dumbledore se retiro con destino a su despacho.  
  
La profesora McGonagall llamo a Harry y le dijo – bien los entrenamientos para encontrar los puestos faltantes al equipo de quidditch será a las tres de la tarde, te espero ay Potter – dicho esto se fue.  
  
Harry caminaba solo en dirección a las mazmorras a la clase de pociones, pensaba en la opción de tomar la beca y marcharse de Hogwarts, no podía seguir viendo a Hermione y Ron besándose por los pasillos, aunque quisiera el demostrar odio y desinterés por Hermione no podía, el la seguía amando y le dolía mucho no estar con ella o con su amigo. Mientras pensaba esto, un muchacho rubio con el pelo platinado y rubio caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras pensando en sus propios problemas [nunca me uniré a Voldemort, pero puede hacerle daño a mi madre?] [pero no quiero causar daño y maldad, quiero ser otro, por ella por Ginny!!!y por mi], en ese momento ambos jóvenes llegaban al aula de pociones, Draco saludo amistosamente a Harry  
  
hola Harry como estas – dijo Harry al tiempo que le estiraba la mano para saludar a Harry hola Draco, como estas? Te ves un poco agotado – le decía Harry al tiempo que estrechaba firmemente la mano de Harry. Así que ahora eres un sucio y maldito traidor Potter, no me lo esperaba de ti – le decía Ron con los puños apretados y rojo de ira. No creo que a ti te importen mis amistades, desde hace mucho Weasly que deje de tener amigos, cuando mis dos mejores amigos me traicionaron deje de creer en la amistad, y por el resto no te importa a ti con quien me junto o no, tengo la suficiente capacidad para elegir a quien me rodea – le dijo seriamente Harry a ron. Eres una escoria, no deberías pertenecer a Griffindor, ni siquiera a Hogwarts – le dijo Ron casi gritándole. Por que? Por que me junto con Malfoy, por que lo protegí cuando le causaron daño, no Weasly estas equivocado, creo pertenecer mas que tu a Griffindor, no por que sea el heredero, si no porque yo soy leal, no traicionero, soy justo, no exaltado, soy un idiota creía en mis amigos, pero perdón, verdad que tú, no se si me conozcas, veo que nadie sabe lo que yo he pasado – dicho esto Harry se dio media vuelta para marcharse, ron lo dio vuelta y sin aviso le mando un puñetazo a la boca del estomago que pillo desprevenido a Harry a quien se le fue el aire. Harry estas bien,- le preguntaba Draco mientras Harry esta de rodillas en el suelo. Eres un imbecil Weasly, eres una vil rata, se nota que no sabes pelear, Harry te podría matar en cualquier momento, se controlo ante su impulso de causarte daño, por TÜ eres su amigo, al quien el confía todo y lo atacas por la espalada - le dijo reprochándolo Draco. No te metas Malfoy, tu no me hables de lealtad, y amistad, que tu nunca los has tenido ni nunca lo tendrás, maldito mortifago – le dijo ron amenizándolo. Suéltalo Ron o no respondo, veo que no me he equivocado, veo que aun no sabes ver con el corazón, solo ves por tus ideas y prejuicios, veo que no tengo aquel amigo que tanto quise, no se que sigo asiendo aquí – dicho esto se marcho corriendo con dirección desconocida, seguido por Draco.  
  
Llegaron al lago, bajo el árbol en donde Hermione y Harry solían pasar mucho tiempo hablando, Draco se paro a lado de Harry, lo miro y le dijo.  
  
aun te duele, se nota pero tu eres fuerte y sabaras reponerte – le dijo Draco al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por los hombros. Si Draco, pero duele mucho, aun la amo con fuerza y locura y cada día que pasa es peor, no puedo no verla conmigo, creo que necesito alejarme aun mas de ellos, no puedo seguir así – le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Harry, era la primera vez que alguien lo veía así , ya no podía mas de dolor. Draco, en vedad cambiaste pero por que? Como? – le dijo Harry al tiempo en que secaba las lagrimas que caían por su rostro. bueno Harry la historia es larga, así que prepárate para faltar a pociones. Nada me gustaría mas – dijo riendo Harry. Bueno, todo comenzó durante el verano, mi padre me llevo ante el señor oscuro para que me tatuaran la marca, pero me di cuenta que yo no podía hacerlo, no quería seguir ese camino, me di cuenta de mi error antes de cometer uno que me amarraría de por vida, me negué Harry, mi padre me torturo hasta que mi madre me libero una noche y me dijo que escapase, que yo ya tenia una cámara con suficiente dinero dentro como para vivir unos años tranquilos, bueno me arranque y no tuve rumbo fijo, hasta que me encontré con Dumbledore, el me acogió y ayudo, hasta ahora, como ves en el expreso me dieron una paliza por orden de mi padre para que recapacitar pero mi postura sigue siendo la misma, no seré nunca un mortifago, - dijo muy convencido Draco. Bueno Potter busco alguien en quien confiar así que al ver que lo encontré espero confíes tu en mi. Bueno Malfoy veo que eres sincero así que por que no? – dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba, estuvieron hasta la hora del almuerzo hablando, Harry le contó todo, sus aventuras, sus penas, el como supo lo del heredero, su amor por Hermione y su idea de aceptar la beca de intercambio.  
  
Mientras caminaban rumbo al gran salón Draco trataba de hacerlo cambiar  
de parecer  
  
pero Harry no puedes, que va a pasar con Griffindor, tus amigos, el quidditch, con Hermione!!!!- decía Draco de manera desesperada. No lo se Draco, solo se que me debo ir, es mi destino volveré, respecto a Griffindor lo llevo siempre en el corazón, mis amigos..... ya no tengo amigos, el quidditch siempre lo recordare ser uno de mis buenos recuerdos, de Hermione, solo quiero alejarme, me hace daño y yo a ella, no quiero seguir así, sufro y no quiero mas – dijo Harry parándose en seco mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus hinchados ojos rojos. Harry..... yo soy tu amigo, me considero desde hoy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mi – le dijo Draco dándole la mano. Gracias Draco.  
  
Entraron al comedor, cada uno se fue a su mesa, Harry lo mas apartado posible, se sentó frente a su plato y no comió nada, los profesores y todo Griffindor por no decir todo el comedor lo miraba fijamente, algunos solo por copuchar, otros por no tener que hacer y los otros pocos por que se preocupaban por el. Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente, en un momento su vista se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, miro fijamente a Malfoy y movió ligeramente la cabeza, Draco entendió, muy nervioso se paro y camino directo hacia Harry, solo miraba un punto en la mesa frente a Harry, se sentó y se sirvió en un plato, luego preparo otro y lo puso frente a Harry, comenzó a comer, de repente le dijo a Harry.  
  
si no te vas a comer esa papa, me la das? – pregunto Draco claro tu....... jajajajajaja, gracias Draco, pero, por que lo haces? -. Un amigo siempre apoya al otro. Gracias pero no tengo ganas de comer, tome una decisión voy a aceptar la beca – dijo muy seriamente Harry. Bueno Harry, me pongo triste por que el único amigo que he tenido se va, pero a la vez alegre por que se que aprenderás mucho y creo saber por que te vas – dijo Draco. – entonces creo que vamos a perder contacto – le dijo Draco. Mmmmmm. No, toma – a la vez le pasaba una sortija igual a la de el pero sin el grabado en sima – esta sortija te contacta con Aloer, el capitán de mi guardia, cualquier cosa que necesites saber de mi o me necesites solo la tocas y el acudirá a ti, el mismo me la dio para dársela a alguien especial y ese eres tu, amigo. – dijo Harry mientras otras lagrimas cruzaban su rostro.  
  
Esta sufriendo Albus, crees que sea lo correcto – le pregunto la profesora McGonagall a Dumbledore.  
  
Espero Minerva que si, Harry lo debe hacer, se que es inteligente y capaz, además creo que no nos deja solo, deja al joven Malfoy a cargo de la seguridad, le paso una sortija que ya sabemos cual es su función, solo nos queda esperar – dicho esto Dumbledore fijo su vista de nuevo sobre Harry.  
  
Claro Harry, lo haré, no te preocupes. – le dijo Draco  
  
Además dejaré a 5 guardias, dos con tigo que te obedecerán solo a ti y tres para Hermione quienes la protegerán en todo momento, también te obedecerán a ti, pero si quisieras hacerle daño a alguien, los guardias te acabaran esa son las ordenes – dijo seriamente Harry.  
  
No te preocupes Harry, nunca le haría eso al amor de mi AMIGO – dijo esta palabra marcándola especialmente.  
  
Bueno será mejor que me vaya donde McGonagall – se comenzaba a parar cuando Dumbledore se paro y todos le pusieron atención.  
  
Queridos alumnos, llego el momento par informarles a ustedes quienes serán los nuevos prefecto de cada casa, si alguno de ustedes no quisiesen aceptar el cargo – dijo esto mirando a Harry – deberá nombrar a un sustituto en su lugar, Minerva – dijo el profesor Dumbledore cediéndole el paso a la profesora McGonagall  
  
Gracias Albus.  
  
Los nombrare irán saliendo y poniéndose frente a su mesa respectiva  
  
Pansy Parkinson , Slytherin  
Alex McBeth – Ravenclaw  
Eddy Machado – Hufflepuf  
Harry Potter – Griffindor  
  
Cuando termino de nombrar a cada uno de los prefectos estos se pararon  
frente a su mesa, comenzó a preguntar por la de Slytherin, recibiendo una  
respuesta afirmativa de cada casa, hasta que llegó a Griffindor, miro a  
Harry, y le pregunto  
  
Señor Potter, acepta usted el cargo de prefecto de su casa. No, no acepto profesora – dijo muy fuerte y serio Harry. Un murmullo se dejo oír por todo el salón. Podría decirme porque no acepta el cargo y quien propone. – dijo claramente afectada por la respuesta la profesora McGonagall Claro pero primero quiero que Ginny Weasly se levante y venga a tomar el puesto como prefecta de Griffindor – dijo Harry, Ginny no lo podía creer, ella prefecta, camino temblando hacia Harry y llego a su lado, este la abrazo para que se calmara, le dio ánimos y dijo. Ella será la mejor prefecta que pueda tener Griffindor, es inteligente, astuta, valiente, hermosa (Ginny se comenzaba a sonrojar) Griffindor tendría la mejor prefecta que pudiese tener. – dijo Harry se dirigió a Ginny y le dijo – pequeña, se que debe ser extraño para ti pero ya sabrás porque – dijo Harry al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Señor Potter, y su razón para no aceptar el cargo – dijo la profesora McGonagall. Muy fácil profesora pero antes déjeme decir y hacer algunas cosas. A mis queridos Griffindor, lo siento si por lo que voy hacer ahora les parece una traición y cobardía, pero es necesario, para ustedes y para mí si no ambos sufriríamos mucho – todo Griffindor lo miraba si entender nada, buena las otras mesas también.  
  
como capitán del equipo de quidditch de Griffindor se do mi cargo a la única persona que ama y entiende de quidditch tanto como yo, es un gran estratega y un ami.....- pero se detuvo ante esta palabra – fue importante para mi.- se dirigió hacia Ron y le dijo – espero no engañes y traiciones a tu casa y al equipo, te sedo mi cargo y dejo bacante mi puesto, me retiro del quidditch – no lo podían creer, Ron nuevo capitán de quidditch, y la estrella del equipo y el mejor de todos los buscadores lo abandonaban.  
  
Yo,yo,yo. No puedo – dijo Ron.  
  
Claro que puedes, solo busca la fuerza y fe en tu interior – le dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia una punta de la mesa de Griffindor, se paro y se saco su capa negar, abajo tenia su túnica de Griffindor con su capa de Hogwarts, se saco la capa y al túnica y dijo.  
  
Hoy dejo Griffindor, con mucha pena y pesar, pero siempre los tendré a cada uno en mi corazón – no lo podrían creer a muchos les estaba por dar un ataque al corazón - también dejo Hogwarts – acto seguido dejo la capa de Hogwarts en la mesa – muchos no entenderán mis razones, no estoy escapando ni nada por el estilo, durante el año pasado perdí a una de las personas que mas quise después de mis padres, durante el verano mientras yo pensé que había encontrado la felicidad que me faltaba junto a una persona que aun amo y quiero –dijo mirando a Hermione quien lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos – también la perdí, no puedo estar cerca de ella por que sufro, no puedo estar en Griffindor por que mi padre, mi madre y mi padrino Sirius, estuvieron hay y cada rincón me recuerda a ellos, no puedo estar en Hogwarts por lo mismo, por lo tanto le solicito al profesor Dumbledore que se me conceda la beca de intercambio para retirarme.  
  
No lo podían creer, frente a ellos estaba la persona mas popular de Hogwarts, a quien las chicas seguían como las abejas a la miel, quien era el mejor jugador de quidditch y el único que podía derrotar a Voldemort.  
  
Señor Potter creo que su decisión a sido un poco apresurada. – dijo Dumbledore. No profesor, la e tomado en conciencia y con mucha responsabilidad, deseo alejarme de Hogwarts por el bien de todos, espero no se me niegue la posibilidad – dijo Harry con los ojos vidriosos por la decisión que estaba tomando No señor Potter no se negara la opción, alguien mas que quiera aceptar la beca- pregunto el profesor Dumbledore, nadie se levanto – bueno señor Potter veo que es el único interesado, así que acepto su petición de la beca, cuando piensa partir? . Hoy profesor, hoy en la cena, deseo arreglar algunas cosas aun. Bueno señor Potter entonces así se ara – dijo Dumbledore levantándose y yéndose a su oficina.  
  
Harry lo siguió, necesitaba hablar con el, Dumbledore lo esperaba fuera de la gárgola que da a su oficina. –veo que necesitas hablar con migo Harry, bueno, vamos a mi oficina. Dicho esto subieron hasta el despacho del profesor, Dumbledore lo invito a tomar asiento y Harry le dijo.  
  
profesor he tomado en la totalidad los poderes del herrero, siento que estoy asiendo lo correcto, y debo salir a cumplir una misión que se me encomendó hace mucho tiempo, debo juntar a los 15 de la profecía, el grupo de jóvenes magos que junto al heredero de Griffindor derrotaran al heredero de Slytherin y a sus mortifagos, creo haber encontrado al que necesito en Hogwarts, Draco.... tendrá mi marca y funcionar igual que la de los mortifagos, necesito que me preste la espada de Griffindor durante una horas se la devuelvo en el momento en que me retire – le dijo Harry.  
  
Harry, creo saber de que se trata ya que la profecía yo mismo la conozco – dicho esto le paso la espada de Griffindor.  
  
Harry la tomo y se dirigió a la sala comuna de Griffindor, paso el retrato de la dama gordo, Griffindor en pleno estaba en la sala común aun procesando el tema de que Harry Potter se va, al verlo entrar Ginny se acerco a el y le dijo  
  
por que te vas, por lo de Hermione? Si fuese así eres un estúpido cobarde, que arranca en ves de dar la pelea por la persona a quien amas – le dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Ginny, tranquila, no es solo por eso que me voy, mi vida en si es complicada, y debo cumplir con mi destino, desde hace mucho que soy mas poderoso que cualquier mago, pero sigo siendo el mismo Harry, no por eso voy a cambiar – le dijo Harry mirándola los ojos. – solo quiero que me prometan algo, no dejen que nada les pase, siempre estaré atento a ustedes – dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación, al cabo de media hora bajo con sus cosas se dirigió al gran comedor, ya todos estaban ahí. Se acerco a Draco y con un movimiento de la varita le tatuó el brazo lo miro y le dijo Ya sabes como funciona, espero no sea necesario de usar, cualquier cosa y sabes que hacer – le dijo Harry a Draco – A.........y........Draco, cuídala – le dijo Harry mientras miraba por ultima vez a Hermione. Claro que si Harry no te preocupes, cuídate, no te metas en problemas y vive, mira que si algo te pasa ella no lo soportaría, yo se por que te lo digo, te espero devuelta pronto – le dijo Draco a Harry mientras lo abrazaba. No te preocupes Draco, volveré, te lo prometo.  
  
Compañeros de Hogwarts, hoy es mi ultimo día con ustedes, espero volver a verlos pronto, si llego a caer en alguna batalla ya que donde voy por cierto que habrán espero poder contar con ustedes que darán hasta su ultimo esfuerzo par vencer a Voldemort – dicho esto miro a Dumbledore y se acerco a el y le dijo  
  
Profesor llego el momento – dicho esto toco un baso y desapareció dejando a todos aun preguntándose que pasaría, pero había alguien que estaba sufriendo por dentro, se dio cuenta tarde de su error, Hermione sabía que era a Harry a quien su corazón quería pero no sabía el por que del estar con Ron.  
  
Pero ella no era la única que sufría por la separación de Harry, una gran parte de las mujeres de Hogwarts no lo podían creer, ya que Harry era uno de los chicos mas codiciados de todo Hogwarts, muchas chicas estaban realmente apenadas por la partida del ojiverde.  
  
Un chico con el pelo rubio engominado se dirigía hacia la mesa de Griffindor, al llegar todos se le quedaron viendo, no sabían el por que de su presencia, es verdad que cuando estaba Harry se sentaba en la mesa junto a el y conversaban mucho pero ahora no estaba y nadie entendía que hacía hay.  
  
Que quieres Malfoy – le pregunto Dean mientras se paraba de manera desafiante. Con tigo.....nada – le dijo muy calmado a Dean – Hermione, Harry te dejo un encargo con migo....pero..... cuando estés realmente segura de tus sentimientos me buscas par decirte lo que me dijo y darte el encargo – dicho esto se retiro dejando a una Hermione sorprendida y extrañada.  
Que será lo que me dejo Harry pensó Hermione mientras se dirigía a  
la torre de Griffindor.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry apareció fuera del castillo Griffindor, en ese lugar  
lo estaba esperando su mithar, mark, quien lo saludo y le dijo  
  
bueno Harry veo que ya as logrado obtener los poderes de Griffindor, por lo tanto estas listo para comenzar la ultima fase de tu entrenamiento y luego a cumplir tu misión, desde este momento pasamos a la parte en donde solo los aurores mas especiales han llegado, llegaremos a aprender hechizos antiguos, el nivel es fuerte espero seas capas de soportarlo – le dijo mark con un dejo de preocupación. Por mi no te preocupes mark, lo podré hacer, tan solo enseñame luego y entrename, que mientras mas rápido salga a cumplir mis misiones, mas rápido acabare con Voldemort – le dijo fríamente Harry.  
  
Dicho esto entraron a la sala del tiempo, sin saber como saldría, Harry,  
Harry solo pensaba en Hermione. 


	6. Dando La vida Por el Amor

Capitulo 6 : Dando la vida por el amor.  
  
Ya había pasado mas de un mes en el que se había marchado Harry Potter, el niño que vivió tomo una beca de intercambio, nadie sabía donde era esa beca solo Dumbledore, Hogwarts ya no era el mismo, los Griffindor no andaban de buen animo, daban por perdido la copa de las casas, ya que Harry el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, inclusive mucho mejor que su padre James Potter, se había marchado, algunos decían que por despecho de lo ocurrido entre Ron y Hermione, otros que le dio miedo Voldemort y otros solo escuchaban.  
  
Ron corría hacia el gran salón para alcanzar a desayunar, Hermione ya estaba desde hace quince minutos en ese lugar, cuando vio acercarse a Ron, sintió una decepción enorme, ella solo quería volver a ver a Harry, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, que la perdonara por que no sabía por que lo había dejado por Ron, Hermione seguía metida en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que ron se había sentado al lado de ella.  
  
Hermione, te sientes bien, Hermione? Hermione?!!! – grito ron Lo siento ron, no estaba atenta, estaba pensado - le dijo Hermione. Ok, heaaaa...Hermione, hoy no podré salir a dar el paseo habitual con tigo, me acorde que aaaaaa....debo hacer una tarea de adivinación con aaaaa....Seamus si, con Seamus – dijo ron, mostrando bastante inseguridad en su tono de voz.  
  
Hermione que no era nada de tonta, sabía que ron la engañaba hace tiempo con otra, pero no sabía quien era, y no supo como pero pensó que esa noche debía ser el encuentro así que decidió seguir a ron.  
  
no te preocupes ron, no hay problema – le dijo Hermione a ron, dicho esto se paro y se fue a su clase de aritmancia.  
  
El tiempo paso sin nada espectacular, llego la cena, todo Hogwarts se encontraba hay, ron comía muy poco y bastante nervioso por lo que se pudo dar cuenta Hermione, no le dio mucha importancia, termino rápidamente su comida y se levanto con la escusa de sentirse muy cansada, salió rápidamente del gran salón y se escondió tras una estatua, cerca de cinco minutos después salió ron, Hermione se hizo el hechizo de invisibilidad a si misma y siguió a ron hasta un aula vacía del cuarto piso, ron entro sigilosamente pero Hermione fue mas rápida y entro tras el, en el piso del aula pudo distinguir varios cojines, unas copas y una botella, la figura de una persona se hacia inconfundible, no podía ver bien quien era, así que decidió acercarse y averiguar, vio como ron se sentaba la lado de la chica y la besaba apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, se acerco y pudo ver que esa chica no era mas que Parvati, su compañera de casa, controlando su ira grito –lumos- cosa que hizo saltar a ron y a su compañera de ocasión.  
  
así que este era tu estudio ron, vaya veo que estas estudiando anatomía, eres un cerdo asqueroso – le dijo Hermione acercándose a ron con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras ron trataba de balbucear alguna explicación lógica. Ve-vera, Herr.-Hermione yo, no quise pero – ron no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que un ¡¡plaf!! Le dejo toda un cara marcada con una mano. No se como pude, tenía el amor de un hombre que nunca me lastimaría, pero yo, que hice, lo lastime por seguirte a ti ron, pero bueno creo que era para mejor, por que sabes que, nunca te quise ron, nunca te quise como a el – le dijo una Hermione mas calmada. Y entonces por que la cachetada? - le dijo ron mientras se sobava la mejilla. Por despecho y por engañarme, hubiese sido mejor que me lo hubieses dicho – le dijo Hermione y se dio vuelta para irse.  
  
Hermione camino hasta el árbol junto al lago, una vez allí comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía mal por que la engañaron y por que ella misma engaño y traiciono a Harry, en ese momento lo único que ella quería es que Harry estuviese con ella. En ese momento apareció Draco, con la misma vestimenta que Harry pero en vez de la insignia de Hogwarts traía al león y dos espadas cruzadas sobre este, Hermione lo vio pero no le dio importancia.  
  
Hermione, creo que es hora de entregarte esto, no me preguntes nada solo te puedo decir que el pronto volverá – dicho esto le entrego un sobre con la misma insignia que tenía Draco en la túnica y se fue.  
  
Hermione la abrió presurosa y leyó.  
  
Querido amor:  
Si en estos momentos te encuentras leyendo esto es por que lo que me dijo Draco se cumplió, terminaste con ron y te distes cuenta de algo, solo te quiero decir que te amo, que siempre te ame y que nunca dejaré de amarte, se que alo mejor no tengo ninguna oportunidad pero me siento mejor diciéndote mis sentimientos. No se cuando volveré pero quiero que sepas que cada ves que duermo pienso en ti, te amo Hermione y eso nadie nunca lo va a cambiar.  
  
Te ama,  
  
Harry James Potter Evans Heredero de Godric Griffindor Señor de los Mihondair.  
  
Cuando Hermione termino de leer esta carta no lo podía creer, Harry aun la quería, es mas la amaba y ella lo había traicionado, no pudo mas y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Griffindor, al entrar a ella arraso con cuanto alumno se encontraba en su camino, Ginny, la hermana de ron, que se encontraba en uno de los sillones junto al fuego, se dio cuenta de que Hermione venia llorando y corrió tras ella para saber que le había pasado, justo la alcanzo antes de que se encerrara en su cuarto, entro con ella al cuarto dispuesta a saber toda la verdad.  
  
que te paso Hermione – le pregunto preocupada la pelirroja – mi hermano te hizo algo. Si y no, Ginny – le dijo Hermione quien traía la carta de Harry arrugada contra su pecho. Haber, como es eso? No entiendo? – le dijo Ginny.  
  
Hermione se acomodo y le contó todo a Ginny, como descubrió que ron le engañaba, como lo encaro y lo que le dijo, luego le comento de su encuentro con Draco Malfoy fuera del castillo y el sobre que le entrego, le contó de Harry y su carta, para luego pasarle el pergamino a Ginny quien lo devoro con la mirada.  
  
bueno Hermione, pero debes estar feliz, Harry aun te ama, eres suertuda amiga, nadie te podrá amar nunca como te ama Harry – le dijo Ginny a Hermione. Gracias Ginny, se que es difícil para ti decirme esto ya que yo se de tus sentimientos hacia Harry – le dijo Hermione a Ginny mientras se secaba las lagrimas que aun salían y recorrían su hermoso rostro. No Hermione, te equivocas, sabías, sabías..... mis sentimientos cambiaron desde el verano, a Harry lo quiero como hermano, hay otro chico rubio por ahí que me mueve el tapete – le dijo Ginny a Hermione. Esta la miro con cara de pregunta y luego comenzó sacar conjetura, había visto a Ginny muy amigable con Draco, pensó un momento y luego miro a Ginny y le pregunto Estas segura que es con el a quien quieres entregar tu corazón – le dijo Hermione. Si amiga, estoy mas segura que nunca, deberías acercarte a el y te darías cuenta lo distinto que es, es muy diferente al Draco Malfoy que conocimos, lo amo, lo adoro, lo deseo – le dijo Ginny a Hermione – lo.... lo.......looooooo. Tranquila amiga, tranquila, calma las hormonas, pues deberíamos hacer algo no, mira que sufrir por amor es terrible – le dijo Hermione. Si, herm, si....sabes por que no bajamos a comer, ya estamos sobre la hora de la cena – le dijo Ginny a Hermione, mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, Hermione se paro, guardo la carta de Harry bajo al almohada y salió tras Ginny al comedor.  
  
Al llegar la comedor, Hermione pudo ver a ron al lado de Parvati, se sintió un poco rara pero siguió su camino hacia donde Ginny estaba sentada, se sentó y miro por casualidad hacia la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore estaba con una cara de preocupación y fatiga de la cual todo el colegio se pudo dar cuenta, no supo por que pero miro hacia donde estaba Draco, tenía la misma cara de preocupación que Dumbledore.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry salía de la sala del tiempo seguido por mark.  
  
bueno Harry, has aprendido todo lo que te he enseñado, eres un mago muy poderoso, incluso mas que Dumbledore, espero encuentras buen final en tus planes – dicho esto mark le dio la mano y desapareció.  
  
Harry se toco la sortija y en el acto apareció Aloer a quien le dijo,  
  
ve y reúne a los príncipes de la tierra, diles que su señor los llama, que llego el momento, en tres días mas te espero en Hogwarts, llegó el momento de aparecer y completar mi misión – le dijo Harry a Aloer. Si mi señor, hay estaremos – dicho esto despareció.  
  
Harry se dirigió a su alcoba a darse una ducha y luego se vistió, se puso un traje muy parecido al de los caballeros medievales, se puso un enorme cinturón con le emblema de los Mihondair, se ciño la funda en donde pronto estaría la espada de Griffindor, se coloco la capa con el emblema del león y las espadas cruzadas, pero su emblema era diferente, sobre el león había una llama y el emblema era de oro. Se coloco la capucha y se quedo un momento quieto.  
  
espero llegar antes que tu Voldemort – dijo Harry al momento en que desaparecía.  
  
Mientras tanto en Hogwarts los alumnos comían sin saber que pronto una tragedia ocurriría pero que Harry Potter volvería.  
  
En un momento en que estaban todos animados conversando, el cielo estrellado se comenzó a oscurecer, las luces del gran salón se apagaron dejando a todo el salón en oscuridad, los alumnos se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a atemorizarse, Draco que ya sabía como venía el asunto se toco la sortija y al momento aparecieron los cinco guardianes que Harry dejo bajo su mando.  
  
ustedes tres protejan a Hermione Granger de la casa de Griffindor – les dijo Draco mirando a tres guardianes – y ustedes dos protejan a Ginny Weasly de la misma casa, no quiero que nada les pase, por mi no se preocupen, se que hacer y su señor pronto llegara – dicho esto los guardias partieron a sus lugares, Draco se coloco la capucha de su capa de la orden y se sumergió en las sombras.  
  
Al momento de hacer esto la puerta del gran comedor voló por los aires y en una acción muy rápida 20 mortifagos entraron en el gran salón, todos formando dos filas con un encapuchado al medio, miro a todos lados y sonrío, dejando al descubierto su rostro, los profesores y los alumnos ahogaron un grito de terror, no era mas ni menos que Voldemort, se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Dumbledore y le dijo.  
  
buenas tardes profesor, veo que no me esperaba- le dijo burlonamente Voldemort. No lo creas Tom, te esperaba desde hace mucho. No me vuelvas a llamar así, viejo loco o a caso no sabes que soy mucho mas poderoso que tu ahora – dijo Voldemort en tono desafiante – ha!!! Pero verdad que tienes a tu arma ultra secreta Potter, se me había olvidado. Estas equivocado Tom, Harry ya no se encuentra en este colegio, hace mas de un mes que el se marcho de acá, tomo una beca de intercambio, así que como ves, tu visita a sido infructuosa – le dijo sonriente Dumbledore. Mmmmmm, no, no lo creo profesor, es mas ha sido benéfica para mi, si no tengo a Potter entonces le causare dolor incurable, dicho esto se volvió hacia la mesa de Griffindor y vio algo que lo sorprendió.  
  
Cinco guardias milenarios custodiaban a dos jóvenes estudiantes de Griffindor, una con el cabello castaño y otra con el cabello pelirrojo, Voldemort pensó rápidamente el porque de esto y supuso que Harry debería sentir algo por esas chicas que les encargo semejante custodia. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta apunto su varita y antes de que nadie reaccionara les lanzo la pero de todas las maldiciones imperdonables.  
  
-evada kedavra- grito Voldemort dos veces, todo el salón solo miro a quien iban dirigidas esa maldiciones, los guardianes rápidamente invocaron escudos protectores pero la maldición igual paso por ellos e impacto con menor fuerza a Hermione y a Ginny, quines cayeron inmediatamente, todos pensaron que estaban muertas, pero Dumbledore que se dio cuenta de la acción de los guardianes las traslado inmediatamente al a enfermería y mando a la profesora McGonagall a cuidarles junta a Madame Pomfrey.  
  
jajajajaja, veo que aún piensas que están vivas Dumbledore, pero tu crees que ese escudo protector sirvió de algo, que pena que Potter no este aquí, quería disfrutar de su cara – rió burlonamente Voldemort.  
  
En ese momento un as de luz blanca surco toda la sala y dos encapuchados aparecieron en frente de los mortifagos, pero no venían solos, veinte encapuchados mas los secundaban.  
  
quien te dijo que no vine, crees que no sabía, me doy cuenta que eres un imbecil Voldemort – dijo un encapuchado levantando la voz. Hooooo!!!! Pero miren si es el joven Potter y veo que trajo a sus guarda espaldas, pero crees que me puedan hacer algo Potter? –pregunto burlonamente Voldemort. Claro voldy, a ti no te tocare....aún, pero a ellos- dijo Harry mirando a los mortifagos – ellos pagaran tu atrevimiento y dicho esto levanto su mano y dijo –mortes vitae mortifagos morte- luego de decir esto todo se quedo en silencio, ningún ruido turbo el silencio del gran salo. Hasta que Voldemort hablo (tenía que ser el (). Jajajajajaj!!!!...... crees que causaste algo, veo que tu enseñanza no a servido de mucho. Tu crees?, pues mira – y dicho esto Harry bajo su mano y los veinte mortifagos cayeron muertos a los pies de Voldemort – esto es solo una prueba de mi poder Voldemort, aún no llega tu final, disfrutare viendo caer a tus débiles súbditos, pero tu, tu caerás pronto. Jajá jajá, no sueñes Potter, tu fin llego – dicho esto le lanzo nuevamente el evada kedavra que iba directo al pecho de Harry, este ni se inmuto estiro la mano y la movió y el hechizo desapareció. No tientes tu suerte Voldemort, y vete mientras puedas – dicho esto estiro su mano e hizo desaparecer a Voldemort.  
  
Los alumnos en el gran salón no podían creer lo que veían, Harry pudo revertir la peor de todas la maldiciones, se giro hacia su guardia y les ordeno desaparecer los cuerpos de los mortifagos, luego se dirigió al centro del salón y dijo.  
  
profesor e vuelto, desde hoy comienza la Orden de los Mihondair, Draco Malfoy es mi lugarteniente y señor de la sombras, yo soy Harry Potter, heredero de Godric Griffindor y señor de la luz, señor de los Mihondair, espero contar con su apoyo y el de todos, los tiempos que vienen no son muy tranquilos.  
  
Esto dejo a la gran mayoría de los alumnos anonadados, no sabía como reaccionar, ron se acerco con lagrimas en los ojos, miro a Harry y le dijo.  
  
Hermione y Ginny están....están......muertas – se largo a llorar descontroladamente, Harry solo atino a abrazar a su amigo, en ese momento no había rivalidades. Harry busco con la mirada a Dumbledore quien le dijo Voldemort les lanzo el evada kedavra, paso por el escudo de protección de tus guardianes y les pego, lo siento Harry.......lo siento – dijo Dumbledore muy afectado. No!!!! No están muertas- grito Harry mientras apretaba a ron sobre su pecho. Draco – dijo Harry. Dime. Ve y busca a Aloer, dile que necesito su encargo ahora mismo, utiliza el llamado que sabes, ellos acudirán, tráelos directo a la enfermería necesitare de ellos – dijo Harry – ellas volverán, así deba dar mi vida, vete, corre, vuela, date prisa.  
  
Dicho esto Draco desapareció.  
  
ron, tranquilo, ellas estarán bien – le dijo Harry mirando al pelirrojo. Harry yo..... lo siento, nunca te quise quitar el amor de Hermione, lo siento – le dijo ron. No te preocupes amigo, somos seres humanos y nos podemos equivocar – dicho esto lo abrazo como a un hermano. Gracias Harry, muchas gracias. No ron, no me des las gracias, aún me queda algo por hacer, hermano, avisa a tus padres ellos deben saberlo- dijo Harry mientras se giraba hacia Dumbledore – profesor vamos a la enfermería. Harry yo voy luego. Ok ron, no demores.  
  
Dicho esto Harry y Dumbledore se marcharon hacia la enfermería mientras que McGonagall mandaba al resto de los alumnos a sus respectivas casas. Al llegar a la enfermería Harry no pudo contener unas lagrimas al ver a Hermione pálida, acostada en una de las camas que el tan bien conocía, se acerco a Hermione y le acaricio suavemente el cabello.  
  
no te mueras Hermione, no te mueras amor, por favor –le dijo Harry, no soporto el dolor y comenzó a llorar, Dumbledore lo dejo, Harry ha tenido que soportar muchas perdidas dolorosas y una mas no lo soportaría. Harry hay una forma de..... Si lo se profesor, es por eso que he mandado a Draco a apurar la búsqueda de los príncipes de la tierra, ellos con parte de su poder y la totalidad del mío podemos traer a Ginny y a Hermione de vuelta, están en las sombras mas oscuras, entre el limbo y la muerte. Pero Harry tu sabes que eso puede ser peligroso, si no sale bien tu puedes morir – le dijo preocupado Dumbledore. Si profesor lo se, pero no me importa por Hermione daría mil veces mi vida si fuese necesario – le dijo Harry, en ese momento llego Draco seguido de Aloer y de 4 encapuchados más, estos al ver a Harry se arrodillaron ante él. Mi señor – dijo Aloer – los príncipes de la tierra – dijo dando vista a los cuatro encapuchados. Mi señor, soy Edantra, princesa del aire y de las alturas – dijo una hermosa joven de piel blanca y cabellos dorados – esperaba su llamado mi señor.  
  
En ese momento entro ron quien quedo embelesado con la hermosura de Edantra, miro a Dumbledore quien le hizo un gesto de silencio.  
  
Mi señor, soy Rohira, príncipe de la tierra – dijo un robusto hombre de aspecto huraño y enojon. Mi señor, soy Axel, príncipe del mar y las profundidades – dijo un joven con el cabello azul (N/A: Alex Potter, Axel eres tu, esto por tu mail de apoyo, bienvenido a la historia). Mi señor, yo soy Menar, princesa de la naturaleza – dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros como el azabache y hermosa piel morena como el ébano. Príncipes de la tierra, del mar, del aire y de la naturaleza, yo soy Harry James Potter Evans, heredero de Godric Griffindor y por derecho de sangre señor de la orden del Mihondair, les pido y ordeno se pongan bajo mi mando y reconozcan en mi a su señor – dijo Harry mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente.  
  
Los cuatro príncipes alzaron su manos y de ellas salió una luz que se forjo sobre la cabeza de Harry, mientras al unísono decían.  
  
o señor de la orden del Mihondair, heredero de Godric Griffindor, nosotros te reconocemos como nuestro único señor y juramos ante ti lealtad para vencer al mal – dicho esto Harry acerco su mano a la luz, esta inmediatamente se torno de color oro y en los brazos de los príncipes apareció el león con las espadas cruzadas, símbolo de los Mihondair. Príncipes, necesito su poder para sacar a mi la hermana de mi mejor amigo, de mi hermano de vida, que esta en el Vishai, también necesito sacar a la mujer que amo desde el Vishai, no pueden permanecer mas allí si no morirán y no puedo permitirlo – dijo Harry, en ese momento una luz salió del pecho de Harry yante el asombro de todos tomo la figura de un hombre, este hombre se parecía mucho a Harry, claro que de mas edad. Heredero, sabes lo que vas hacer – dijo el hombre. Si Godric, lo sé y no tengo miedo, si debo morir para salvarlas a ambas lo haré – dijo determinado Harry. Bien, eso lo quería escuchar entonces toma en totalidad mi poder y fuerza y utiliza con sabiduría y para el bien – dicho esto se acerco a Harry y soplo frente a su cara, por la nariz y boca de Harry comenzaba entrar una luz a medida que el mago se iba desvaneciendo, los ojos de Harry centelleaban mas que nunca. Su mirada de ser fría paso a ser cálida y gentil, como era antes. Bueno Harry, has alcanzado el ultimo poder de Griffindor, la alegría y bondad de su corazón, este poder el lo alcanzó minutos antes de morir, eres desde ahora un mago muy sabio y poderoso – dijo Dumbledore mientras se inclinaba ante Harry. No profesor, no soy mas poderoso, solo soy Harry, el mismo de siempre pero con una misión en mente y un fin que lograr, es un gran peso pero lo voy a lograr – dijo decidido Harry.  
  
En ese momento los príncipes rodearon a Harry y estiraron sus manos sobre la cabeza de él, a su vez este estiro sus manos en dirección a Hermione y a Ginny.  
  
Señor del Vishai, te llamo desde acá, yo, heredero de Griffindor, señor de los Mihondair, señor de la luz, te ordeno dejes libres las almas y cuerpo de estas jóvenes, puedes tomar el mío si quieres, pero te ordeno abandonar la orden del señor de las sombras.  
  
Dicho esto la luz salió de las manos de Harry en dirección al pecho de ambas jóvenes, les llego de lleno y comenzaron a elevarse casi treinta centímetros de las camas, Harry no estaba bien, sudaba frío, su vista se comenzó a nublar paulatinamente, comenzó a colocarse pálido, sus pulso bajo y llego un momento en el cual callo de rodillas, la luz bajo de intensidad hasta apagarse por completo, Harry estuvo cerca de cinco segundos con las manos aun estiradas y luego cayo sobre el piso del a enfermería sin signos vitales, Dumbledore lo tomo rápidamente y lo puso sobre una cama en el preciso momento en que entraban los señores Weasly, quienes al ver a Harry, Hermione y Ginny en un estado bastante deplorable comenzaron a llorar, la señora Weasly no lo podía creer, no podía soportar ver en esa condición a su hija, a su pequeña hija, a la amiga de su hijo ron y a su casi hijo adoptivo Harry.  
  
Dumbledore los calmo y les explico detalladamente el esfuerzo de Harry, les explico todo sobre Harry y les dijo que solo quedaba esperar que todo saliese bien.  
  
Durante dos días la enfermería se lleno de alumnos y profesores que consultaban sobre el estado de salud de los chicos, la señora Pomfrey solo podía decir :- solo el tiempo lo dirá -.  
  
En el tercer día después del sacrificio de Harry por salvar la vida de las jóvenes un gran revuelo se armo. Eran cerca de las doce del día y Dumbledore se encontraba leyendo en la enfermería cuando sin nada que vaticinara el hecho Hermione y Ginny se incorporan en las camas con la respiración ahogada y ambas gritan – Harry!!!!!!!!!- cayendo luego sobre las camas, la señora Pomfrey corre a revisar sus signos vitales, para sorpresa de ella y de todos los signos vitales de ambas chicas eran claros y fuertes, todo le mundo dentro de la enfermería estallo en llanto de emoción, solo un grupo de gente encapuchada seguía en un rincón sin dar muestras de alegría estaban frente a la cama de Harry quien no había dado señales de vida, no tenía signos vitales. Casi al anochecer Hermione y Ginny despertaron casi seguidamente, inmediatamente la señora Weasly se abalanzó sobre Ginny y los padres de Hermione que fueron buscados por Dumbledore hicieron los mismo con ella. Ambas chicas aún no sabía que les había pasado, Dumbledore les contó lo del ataque de Voldemort y del maleficio y de cómo llego Harry y todo el suceso, pero no pudo continuar con la parte en que el hizo el sacrificio para salvarles a ella, ya que las lagrimas se lo impidieron, fue Edantra, princesa de los cielos quien les explico lo ocurrido.  
  
mi nombre es Edantra, princesa de los cielos, soy uno de los de la orden del Mihondair, nosotros tenemos poderes mas grandes que la de los magos comunes, nuestro señor, heredero de Griffindor las salvo mediante el hechizo paternitas corpus volteo, que hace que el se comunique con ustedes entrando al Vishai, que es en donde ustedes estaban atrapadas – dijo la joven princesa. Es por eso que yo pude ver a Harry hablándome y dándome fuerzas – dijo Ginny.  
  
Edantra asintió con la cabeza.  
  
y donde esta Harry? – pregunto Hermione. Esta a tu lado, pero sin signos vitales, se puede decir que esta casi muerto, el hechizo que realizo requería el poder de nosotros y el de él combinado, lo que lo dejo en muy mal estado, el tomo tu lugar en el Vishai, debe estar luchando por salir, a el le deben su vida – dijo Edantra.  
  
Hermione no lo podía creer, se trato de parar pero se mareo, Edantra le recomendó no pararse, que descansara, ellos estaban atentos a cualquier mejoría en Harry. Hermione no podía estar tranquila, lloro todo el día, su madre no entendía por que, se sentaron a conversar.  
  
Hermione por que lloras hija – le dijo su madre – esta bien que estés agradecida pero es tanto?. Mamá no entiendes, el no solo me salvo, me robo.....me robo el corazón mamá, yo lo amo, lo quiero, es mi vida mamá- dijo Hermione llorando en los brazos de su madre. Ahora te entiendo Hermione, ahora entiendo, espero por tu bien y por el de el que pronto se recupere – le dijo su madre.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se debatía en una lucha violenta, necesitaba salir  
de ahí, por el bien del mundo mágico, por todos aquellos que confiaban en  
el y sobre todo por Hermione.  
Mientras pensaba no se dio cuenta que un hombre se acercaba por su  
espalda, al llegar a el lo tomo del hombro, haciendo que Harry se  
sobresaltara, al darse vuelta casi se muere de un infarto, hay estaba  
Sirius su padrino y el mejor amigo de su padre.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, se le acelero el pulso, esta sobre lo normal – dijo la señora Pomfrey. Esperemos que sea una buena señal esa Pupy – dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se sorprendió mucho, no sabia que hacer, Sirius estaba hay con el, Harry lloraba de emoción, no lo podía creer, se abrazo fuertemente a Sirius. Este se separo un poco de Harry y le dijo:  
  
no llores Harry, sabes que estoy aquí por ti, debes ser fuerte y luchar, la muerte de tus padres, la de Cedric y la mía no fueron por culpa tuya, al contrario fueron por ti, por que tu eres el salvador de la paz y la justicia – le dijo Sirius mientras le desordenaba mas el pelo. Pero Sirius, no puedo, estoy muy cansado, no sabes todo lo que he tenido que soportar desde principios de año, no puedo Sirius, me gustaría darme por vencido – le dijo Harry. Hey, Harry, nunca pero nunca mas digas eso, e seguido tu vida desde acá y se por todo lo que has tenido que pasar pero no te des por vencido, yo se que Hermione te ama y tu a ella lo de ron fue un error, somos seres humanos y cometemos errores – le dijo Sirius – alégrate te traje unas visitas.  
  
Dicho esto Sirius pego un silbido e inmediatamente aparecieron dos figuras un hombre y una mujer, el corazón a Harry se le acelero mucho, eran su padres, si sus padres que estaban hay, Harry corrió a los brazos de su padre y de su madre se abrazo a ellos sin quererse soltar.  
  
Harry – le dijo su padre- todo lo que te a dicho Sirius es verdad, tu eres el guardián de la paz, de la fe y de la justicia, tu eres un pilar importante en la lucha contra Voldemort- le dijo su padre mientras lo miraba. Harry – le dijo su madre con una voz hermosa, suave y frágil- quien es aquella muchacha de ojos color miel y pelo castaño. Ella mamá, es Hermione, fuimos pareja por un par de días pero me traiciono con mi mejor amigo – dijo Harry con un dejo dolor en la voz. Harry, querido, es una virtud perdonar, y tu la tienes, ella te ama lo he visto en sus ojos y tu a ella, lo veo en tu corazón, no la dejes y pelea por lo que tu quieres, si la amas diceselo, demuéstraselo y si recién en esas instancias te dice que no, prefiere su amistad a su amor – le dijo su madre. Harry es hora que vuelvas, es hora que logres tus metas – le dijo su padre. Harry te amo, y siempre lo are, cada vez que me necesites a mi o a tu padre busca en tu corazón hijo, en tu corazón. Harry, hijo estoy orgulloso de ti, muy orgullo – dijo su padre Harry, eres grande entre todos y lo serás mas, haz feliz a Hermione y se feliz tu – le dijo Sirius, mientras se desvanecía con los padres de Harry. Mamá, Papá, Sirius, no me dejen, por favor no me dejen, no se vallan – les gritaba Harry mientras lloraba, de repente se sintió mal y se desmayo.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, entreabrió los ojos y distinguió una serie de sombras a su alrededor. Cerro los ojos y decidió descansar. Al cabo de un rato de descanso (según el) abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor, todo blanco, olor a limpio y gente a su alrededor lo hizo acordarse de lo ocurrido, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba, al verlo abrir los ojos la señora Weasly se lanzo a sus brazos para agradecerle, lo apretujo tanto que si no se lo quitaban lo podría haber estrangulado, le agradeció muchas veces por salvar a su hija. Dumbledore también estaba feliz, contento porque Harry estaba de vuelta. Los señores Granger se acercaron para agradecer a Harry su acto de valor para salvar a Hermione. Ninguna de las dos chicas estaban en la enfermería, habían salido antes y se habían dirigido a la torre de Griffindor para descansar por orden de Dumbledore. Estaba Draco quien se acerco a Harry para saber si estaba todo bien.  
  
Harry, gracias a Dios, nos tenias con el alma en la mano- le dijo Draco. No fue tanto Draco, no fue Tanto- dijo Harry – he Draco, has visto a Hermione como esta – pregunto apuradamente Harry. Tranquilo Harry, cálmate, ella esta bien, es mas estaba muy preocupada por ti y cuando Edantra le comento sobre lo que se trato el hechizo lloro descontroladamente, Harry, viejo, ella te ama se nota a leguas, espero que seas felices – le dijo Draco mientras miraba la cara de Harry que se ponía roja.  
  
Luego de un par de horas discutiendo con madame Pomfrey, Harry salió de la enfermería custodiado por su guardia, los veintiún guardias de Harry iban en dos hileras, los cuatro príncipes a sus lados y el y Draco dentro de todos, llegaron al gran comedor, estaban todos los alumnos comiendo. Cuando los encapuchados comenzaron a entrar todos se pararon pensando en los mortifagos pero se calmaron cuando Dumbledore les explico quienes eran, primero ingresaron los guardias de Harry quienes vestían parte de armaduras y las capas de la guardia, la verdad es que se veían muy elegantes, luego entraron los príncipes de misma manera pero con la capa de la orden de los Mihondair, por ultimo entro Draco seguido de Harry, ambos se habían vestido igual que la guardia pero sus armaduras eran mas espléndidas y sus capas mas finas, en ambas estaban los símbolos de Hogwarts y el de la orden de los Mihondair. Al verlos entrar Ginny y Hermione no pudieron evitar mirarlos asombradas, ambos muchachos estaban muy guapos y hermosos, en cualquier momento saltarían a sus cuellos para besarlos pero pudieron mantenerse tranquilas.  
  
Harry se acerco a Dumbledore, este lo miro con satisfacción, por fin Harry estaba en su esplendor, su padre y su madre hubiesen dado todo por verlo en ese momento.  
  
Un saludo Para Alex Potter, gracias por tus comentarios, espero te este gustando el rumbo de la historia. Gracias también a todos los que me han mandado sugerencias e ideas para el FF, las tengo todas en cuenta. Si quieren mandarme ideas directamente pueden hacerlo escribiéndome a claudioalistehotmail.com, todas las ideas. Criticas y sugerencias las tomo en cuenta.  
  
Aviso al tiro que este no será mi único FF, ya estoy pensando en otro.  
  
Bye. Albus Dumbledore. 


	7. Volviendo a la Amistad y Declarando Sent...

Capitulo 7: Volviendo a la amistad y declarando sentimientos.  
  
Harry miraba a Dumbledore fijamente, no quería mirar hacia Griffindor, porque le dolería vera Hermione junto a Ron, aunque ya los hubiese perdonado, eso aun le dolía.  
  
Dumbledore golpeo un poco las palmas y apareció la comida, los guardias y los de la orden no sabían en donde sentarse, por lo cual Dumbledore coloco mas al cetro la mesa de Griffindor e inmediatamente hizo aparecer otra mesa mas de menor tamaño, pero lo suficientemente amplia par recibir a la guardia, y a la orden en pleno, se dirigieron a sentarse donde les indico Dumbledore bajo la atenta mirada de todo el gran salón, cosa que a Harry le produjo cosquilleos en el estomago, todos al llegar a la mesa se pusieron frente a sus puestos en espera de que Harry llegara, ya que se quedo conversando con el profesor Dumbledore. Al llegar uno de los guardias se acerco para correrle la silla pero Harry lo detuvo y le dijo que le podía solo. Al momento todos se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar en silencio, todas las mesas miraban con no mucho disimulo a la mesa de la gente de Harry, hasta que Edantra rompió el silencio.  
  
mi señor creo que hay cierta persona que lo mira constantemente, y que siente algo muy fuerte por usted – al decir esto, Harry se atoro con un poco de jugo. Draco estaba rojo de tanto reírse, el resto de los príncipes asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Era verdad Hermione no dejaba de mirar la mesa en donde estaba la orden y los guardias, se sentía furiosa además por la cercanía que tenía aquella muchacha con Harry, no sabía por que tenía que estar tan cerca de el.  
  
El gran salón comenzó a vaciarse de apoco, no todos se querían ir, querían saber que iban hacer los de la mesa de Harry hasta que Dumbledore se paro y dijo.  
  
-Estimados alumnos, es hora que os retiréis a sus respectivas casas, a descansar, no se preocupen por su seguridad, en este momento, Hogwarts cuenta con la mejor seguridad del mundo – dijo esto mirando a la mesa de Harry, este se dio cuenta de la intención de Dumbledore y con un movimiento de cabeza entendió la indirecta de Dumbledore, se paro rápidamente y se coloco la capucha sobre la cabeza.  
  
Aloer, forma a los hombres, hay nuevas obligaciones..... por lo menos durante un tiempo – dijo Harry. Mi señor, nosotros que haremos – dijo Edantra. Tranquila Edantra, participaran desde hoy en esto – dicho esto Harry giro hacia Dumbledore y movió la cabeza en forma de asentimiento.  
  
La guardia de Harry a un movimiento de la mano de este se formaron en dos hileras frete a frente en medio del gran salón. La orden se coloco detrás de él y lo siguió hasta ponerse frente a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
alumnos de Hogwarts – dijo Harry con voz firme – desde hoy su seguridad estará a cargo de mi guardia y la orden del Mihondair, espero respeten nuestras ordenes, las reglas siguen siendo las mimas de siempre no variaran – dijo Harry, una vez dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero al llegar a la mesa de Griffindor se detuvo, recorrió la mesa con la vista lentamente hasta que descubrió a Hermione quien lo miraba, Harry le dirigió una mirada y se sonrojo, a Hermione se le escaparon unas lagrimas de los ojos se paro y salió corriendo del salón, Harry tuvo el impulso de seguirla pero una mano le apreso el hombro, se dio cuenta que era Draco quien le dijo déjala Harry, aún se siente mal por lo que te hizo y no seria muy bueno que salieras corriendo tras ella, mejor organicemos la guardia de esta noche, pronto podrás estar solo con ella – le dijo en un susurro Draco. Harry asintió con la cabeza y continuó caminando se dirigió a la afueras del castillo, en la entrada principal formo la guardia y les dijo.  
  
Serán rondas de cinco guardias y un príncipe, serán rondas de seis horas con dos grupos por ronda, cualquier cosa me despiertan a mi y a Draco – dijo Harry mientras miraba la cara de fastidio de Draco.  
  
Aloer tu organizaras los grupos ya que tu conoces bien a tus hombres, si no pasa nada mañana nos juntamos todos en el gran salón en la misma mesa.  
  
Dicho esto todos se dirigieron hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, pero Harry decidió quedarse un momento a fuera, les dijo a todos que siguieran pero Edantra le pidió quedarse u momento con el. Draco un poco sorprendido al igual que el resto siguieron hacia dentro, Harry y Edantra caminaron hasta el lago.  
  
Caminaban sin decirse nada hasta que Harry se sentó en el árbol de siempre.  
  
Mi señor que siente por aquella joven que lo miraba tanto. Edantra, que siento.....amor, cariño, locura por ella, eso siento Pero...? – dijo Edantra. Pero...... no se si sentirá lo mismo, hace tiempo me dejo por mi amigo. A si aquel exquisito y hermoso pelirrojo con el cual usted se reconcilio – interrumpió Edantra, Harry la miro con cara de interrogación –emmmm....este.......Draco nos mostró a todos sus compañeros y nos dijo la cercanía de usted con ellos – dijo nerviosa Edantra. Si, Edantra, con el mismo y no se que es lo que siente ella por mi, bueno es mejor irnos adentro – dijo Harry mientras se paraba para irse. Mi señor, prefiero quedarme un momento aquí – dijo Edantra, Harry la miro y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Edantra espero a que Harry se desapareciera dentro del castillo para darse vuelta y mirar hacia el tronco del árbol dijo  
  
ok ahora puedes salir, ya se que estas ahí y no me obliges a sacarte por la fuerza –dijo Edantra amenazante.  
  
En ese momento apareció una joven con el pelo castaño y ojos color miel, no era otra mas que Hermione.  
  
que hacías espiándonos- le dijo Edantra em...este....yo solo pasaba por aquí – mintió Hermione. Quieres que te diga la verdad – dijo Edantra- no te creo, yo puedo percibir un hechizo de invisibilidad corpóreo y tu estabas aquí antes de que nosotros llegásemos, dime la verdad nadie la sabrá si tu no quieres – dijo Edantra a la vez que se sentaba nuevamente en el pasto. Bueno lo haré- dijo Hermione, sin saber por que Edantra le daba confianza.  
  
Estuvieron un momento en silencio, ninguna de las dos sabía como empezar a hablar hasta que Edantra tomo la palabra.  
  
dime como te llamas – le dijo Edantra – her- Hermione Granger-. Tú!!!!!! Tu eres la joven de la que mi señor esta enamorado – dijo entusiasmada Edantra. Que????. No preguntes de nuevo si escuchaste todo lo que dijo mi señor – ¬¬' dijo Edantra. Y dime por que las cosas entre ustedes no se han dado. No, no es que no se hayan dado, la contrario se dieron, pero yo....yo deje a Harry por nuestro mejor amigo – dijo con los ojos vidriosos Hermione – no se por que lo hice y después de que ron quien es nuestro mejor amigo y mi ex me engaño y yo lo descubrí me di cuenta que amaba realmente a Harry – dijo Hermione. Y entonces por que no están juntos No lo se, pero ya no puedo resistir el verlo y no poder besarlo y estar junto a el, es hermoso, es un sol, caballero, gentil, es mi vida – dijo Hermione. Me doy cuenta que lo amas y mucho, sabes me daría gusto poder ayudarte – dijo Edantra mientras sonreía. Y como – pregunto sorprendida Hermione No se pero solo te digo que aproveches todas las oportunidades que tengas con el, el también te ama, t lo escuchaste así que acércate poco a poco a el, y ahora mejor nos vamos adentro antes de que nos metamos en problemas – dijo Edantra.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se encontraba en el estadio de quidditch ahora vacío (por la hora) recordaba todos aquellos buenos momentos que el paso ahí, volando con su escoba, divirtiéndose de igual manera de como lo hizo su padre antes de morir. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que un pelirrojo se acercaba por sus espaldas al estar a punto de llegar Harry le dijo.  
  
no creas que no te siento, a que vienes y que haces a estas hora fuera e la torre Ron – le dijo Harry. Como supiste que era yo – le pregunto sorprendido Fácil quien mas vendría con olor a chocolate caliente recién echo a esta hora de la noche – dijo Harry en un tono bromista. He... si creo que soy fácil de detectar. Y a que vienes ron. He....bueno...este.... te vi acá en el campo y quise venir a hablar con tigo sobre varias cosas – dijo en un tono serio Ron. Dime, te escucho. Bueno, primero quería agradecerte, por lo que hiciste por Ginny no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, siempre estaré en deuda con tigo. No ron, no estas en deuda, ustedes siempre me acogieron y me trataron como a uno mas de la familia, yo siempre se lo agradeceré, además Ginny es como mi hermana pequeña y me dolería mucho que algo le pasara. Lo otro es sobre nosotros Harry, seque debes estar molesto y muy enojado con migo, por lo de Hermione, solo te pido me disculpes, yo no sabía lo de ustedes y no entendí nunca que la falta fue mía. No ron, tampoco eso es tu culpa, yo fui siego y no me quise dar cuenta que lo mío con Hermione nunca resultaría, al contrario sería un gran fracaso, el corazón no lo mandamos ron, y Hermione hizo una elección, prefiero que este con un amigo a que este con otro – esto lo dijo Harry con un tono de tristeza y pena muy notorio, incluso ron se dio cuenta y se apuro en decir No Harry, te equivocas, prefieres que HUBIESE estado – le dijo ron sonriente. A que te refieres. Si mira. Este......... hace unas cuantas semanas Hermione me pillo junto con Parvati en un aula, nosotros estábamos....e..... juntos, y bueno termino con migo, al verdad es que no me dolió, por que me di cuenta que mi cariño hacia ella es solo de amigos, como de hermanos nada mas. Entonces no están juntos – pregunto Harry No amigo, ya no, me di cuenta que ella te ama con todo su corazón, tu eres su vida, su razón de vivir y a eso como tu dijiste nadie lo puede romper, el corazón manda, amigo – dijo temeroso la ultima palabra.  
  
Harry lo miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, por alegría,  
emoción, felicidad, etc.  
  
no ron, amigos no – dijo Harry mientras que ron bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a irse – no somos mas amigos ron, somos hermanos, siempre has estado cuando te necesite y cuando no también, nunca me distes la espalda, ni siquiera cuando sabias que arriesgabas tu propia vida por mi, eso no lo hace un amigo, lo hace un hermano ron – le dijo Harry mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.  
  
Ron no sabía como actuar, solo lo quedo mirando y en un momento se  
estrechaba con el en un profundo abrazo (no piensen mal).  
  
gracias Harry, nunca pensé en poder tener a un hermano como tu. No ron, gracias a ti y a toda tu familia que siempre me acogieron. Bueno hermano es hora de que te vallas dormir, ya sabes que Snape y Filch hacen ronda y no quiero que te quieten puntos – le dijo Harry. Y tu donde vas a dormir – pregunto ron. No se, la verdad es que no se todavía, tengo que estar atento a mi gente. Bueno, si quieres descansar, recuerda que tienes aun un lugar en Griffindor, por cierto, te daré una mano con Hermione y no me digas que no – le dijo ron. Harry iba a protestar pero sabía que ron lo hacía no por ser simpático, no lo hacia por que el sentía que debía hacerlo, Harry asintió.  
  
Harry acompaño a ron hasta la entrada de la sala común, ron después de mucho batallar con su amigo, lo convenció de entrar un rato. Al entrar a Harry le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, se sentó en su sillón favorito, y recordó todo el tiempo que el paso allí en compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo de...... Hermione, era lo que mas recordaba solo ansiaba estar con ella. En ese momento se abrió el retrato de la dama gorda y entraron Hermione y Edantra, ambas venían charlando animadamente, Harry se coloco la capucha de manera que su cara quedo oculta, le hizo una seña a ron para que lo cubriera, Hermione se sorprendió al ver a uno de los encapuchados en la sala común, pero cuando se acordó de que Draco era uno de ellos no le dio mas importancia, pensando en que era el quien estaba ahí en ese momento, no así Edantra quien reconoció a Harry pero comprendió cual era la idea. Se sentó junto a Hermione quien le presento a Edantra a ron, este estaba embelesado con la belleza de la muchacha quien tenía mas o menos su edad. Comenzaron a conversar de diversos temas si darle mucha importancia al encapuchado quien seguía muy atento la conversación de los jóvenes.  
  
ron que le pasa a Draco que esta tan silencioso – le pregunto Hermione. He...a .....Draco.....na-nada, lo que pasa es que esta conversando con Harry – dijo ron mirando la cara de Hermione a quien en ese momento se le ilumino. Ha-Harry aquí, do-donde esta ron – pregunto nerviosa Hermione, pero Edantra quien comprendió al instante el juego de ron le dijo rápidamente a Hermione. No, lo que pasa que nuestro señor nos habla mediante la mente, síquicamente – dijo Edantra.  
estuvo cerca Edantra gracias le dijo Harry en su cabeza, Edantra  
asintió moviendo un poco su cabeza.  
ron, ron dijo Harry, ron pego un salto que casi lo bota del sofá  
tranquilo ron, como dijo Edantra yo me pudo comunicar a través de la  
mente ron se calmo, pero Hermione lo miraba un poco extrañada.  
Edantra es hora de que nos vayamos le dijo Harry. Edantra solo le  
miró. que pasa – le pregunto Hermione nada lo que pasa que mi señor me pregunto con quien estaba y donde, me dijo que era hora de mi guardia, además me dijo que le dijera a ron que venía hacia acá para ocupar el dormitorio- dijo Edantra, Hermione casi salta por la noticia. Viene para aca, cuando?, donde? Como? Por que? – dijo Hermione comenzando a alterarse. Calma Hermione, lo que pasa es que Dumbledore acomodo a la guardia y a la orden en una parte de la sala, pero a Harry le dijo que debía dormir en la torre, tu sabes para su seguridad, además tengo mucho que conversar con el – le dijo ron. Pero ron, como, si ustedes ya ni se miran. Equivocada Hermione, converse con Harry y me perdonó, además ya no soy su amigo......soy su hermano, el mismo me lo dijo. Entonces se arreglaron y que le dijiste, ron –pregunto curiosa Hermione. Todo Hermione, todo, lo que paso entre nosotros cuando me viste aquella noche en el aula, lo que sientes por el, todo – dijo ron. Pero ron!!!! Como pudiste, eres.....eres....eres. Un gran amigo, un sol, si lo se. Pero ron – dijo Hermione Que, Hermione, tu lo amas, es tu vida, entiéndelo no te mientas más, el ya lo sabe y siente lo mismo por ti, así que deben hablarse y estar juntos. Gracias ron, eres un buen amigo – dijo Hermione Si lo se.  
gracias ron, te pasaste dijo Harry en su mente Edantra adviérteles  
que estoy llegando a la torre, que tu saldrás para abrirme paso y te  
iras, de seguro Hermione vuela a su cuarto dijo Harry, Edantra se puso  
en acción.  
  
bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mi señor me dijo que estaba llegando y que necesitaba que le abriera paso, así que nos vemos chicos- dicho esto Edantra se paro y se despidió de Hermione, se acerco a ron y le dio dos besos cerca de los labios, cosa que Hermione noto y ron se puso rojo.  
  
no lo ilusiones si no quieres nada con el, recuerda que es mi hermano  
dijo Harry.  
mi señor, se equivoca este chico me atrae, lo encuentro divino y pido  
su permiso dijo Edantra.  
por su puesto Edantra, tu eres muy especial y me sentiría feliz de  
verte con ron, adelante   
gracias mi señor dicho esto Edantra salió en dirección al cuadro y  
Hermione salió disparada a su cuarto.  
  
Harry se paro se bajó la capucha y sonrió hace mucho que no lo asía, ron  
también sonreía, pero lo que no sabían es que Hermione estaba mirando  
escondida y no pudo contener una risa al pensar que tuvo a Harry frente  
suyo durante mucho tiempo y no se dio cuenta.  
  
Harry y ron subieron a dormir, ya era tarde y ron debía asistir a clases  
por la mañana, Harry no sabía lo que haría, mañana lo vería.  
  
Harry estaba profundamente dormido cuando llego corriendo Draco, comenzó  
a llamar a Harry a gritos, en eso apareció Hermione por el retrato de la  
señora gorda. Draco que te parece si dejas de hacer todo ese escándalo – dijo notoriamente enfadada Hermione. Si, si, Hermione, oye llama a Harry rápido es una emergencia – dijo desesperado Hermione. No puedo Draco, tu sabes que tengo prohibido ingresar al dormitorio de los chicos. Bueno... en ese caso yo voy – dicho esto entro velozmente a la sala de Griffindor y subió al cuarto de los chicos comenzando a abrir puerta por puerta, ya que no tenía ni la mínima noción de donde se encontraba el cuarto de Harry.  
En eso habré una puerta y se encuentra con ron quien con el susto le pego  
tremendo puñetazo en la cara, Draco se paró bufando.  
  
Draco!!!! Como se te ocurre abrir así, menos mal que no te hechice – dijo ron molesto. No importa Ron, Harry esta despierto Jajajajaja, que eres gracioso Draco, Harry esta como piedra míralo tu mismo – dijo ron, dejándole paso a Draco, Draco observo a Harry durmiendo profundamente, en eso apareció Hermione preguntándole a Draco si había encontrado a Harry, el le dijo que si y le hizo mirar hacia el interior del cuarto, Hermione pudo ver a Harry durmiendo profundamente. Parece un pequeño ángel – dijo Hermione mientras inconcientemente se sentaba en la cama de Harry y le acaricibia el cabello y al cara. Ron y Draco no pudieron evitar reírse ante la actitud de Hermione, esta los miro enfadada. Que quieren que haga si lo amo, es mi vida, es lógico o no – dijo Hermione. Lo que no sabía es que estaba despierto desde hace mucho, cosa que Draco ya sabía ya que Harry le dijo que no le dijera nada a Hermione para ver que hacia, Harry no pudo aguantar mas y abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando fijamente a Hermione a los ojos, ella se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar quedarse prendada de la mirada de Harry, mirando aquellos intensos ojos verdes que le miraban con amor, aquellos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.  
Harry se irguió un poco y le beso los labios, Hermione no supo que hacer  
si corresponder o no, solo lo miro un momento luego de que Harry soltara  
sus labios y salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a un apenado Harry  
(aunque era poderoso seguía siendo tímido en el aspecto amoroso).  
  
estúpido, imbecil, idiota – se gritaba Harry mientras daba vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado, Draco y Ron entraron rápidamente. Que te pasa – le preguntaron al unísono Draco y Ron. Harry les contó lo que había hecho y el como Hermione salió corriendo del cuarto. Ha!!!!!, entonces por eso paso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y colorada – dijo ron – bueno hermanito solo te puedo decir que si no hablas con ella pronto te pasaras de idiota, esta enamorada hasta las patas de ti – dijo ron. Harry, la guardia y la orden te esperan abajo, listos para entrenar – dijo Draco. Ok vamos – dijo Harry, al tiempo que salía seguido de Draco y Ron.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común los alumnos de Griffindor que allí se encontraban no lo podían creer, Harry había pasado la noche hay, no lo podían creer.  
  
Hey. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Coleen, Denis, Fred, George, no me miren así acaso un Griffindor no puede dormir en su casa – dijo sonriente mientras salía en dirección al gran salón.  
  
Llegando a la entrada se podía observar a la guardia y a la orden perfectamente formados a la espera de Harry, este llego junto a Draco les dijo que entraran a cabeza descubierta – quiero que todo Hogwarts vea a la hermosa mujer que esta con nosotros – refiriéndose a Edantra – y a los gallardos y valientes hombres que me apoyan – diciendo en referencia a los príncipes y guardias, todos sonrieron, se notaba que Harry había cambiado, estaba alegre, dicho esto ingresaron al salón. Este es el fin, por fin termine el 7° capitulo, espero les guste. Al momento de leer este yo debo estar terminando por lo menos el 14 o 15° capitulo, tengo mucha inspiración (  
  
Alex Potter: gracias por tu mail y por tu apoyo y animo Jess: gracias por tu animo espero estés impaciente por los próximos capítulos. Nelly: gracias también por tu animo. F.U.F.O: Idem, espero seguir sintiendome apoyado. GaRry: que te puedo dacir, solo Gracias y espero estés impacientes por la próxima entrega And Black: Gracias por tu comentario.  
  
Envien comentarios a claudioalistehotmail.com este FF como todos su capitulos los he escrito inspirado en algunos ya escritos, tomando ideas de algunos e imaginación mía mas la ayuda del grupo Mago de Oz, Tierra Santa y Rata Blanca. 


	8. Gracias a Ti Estamos Juntos de Nuevo

Capitulo 8° : Gracias a ti estamos juntos de nuevo.  
  
Al entrar en el gran salón nuevamente todos los alumnos se les quedaron mirando, esta vez no hubieron murmullos. Harry camino hasta su mesa junto a su grupo, comenzaron a comer conversando entre ellos animadamente, el único que no conversaba era Harry, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Remus Lupin apareció atrás de Harry, lo miro detenidamente, ya no era aquel niño que el conoció, se parecía a james excepto por los ojos que eran de su madre. Remus lo miro y supo lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
hola Harry como estas – le dijo Lupin. Bien profesor Lupin y usted Bien Harry gracias, este.... Harry te quiero dar algo que perteneció a tus padres. Si Remus y que es – dijo Harry ansiosamente Bueno Harry esta es la sortija de matrimonio de tus padres, James y Lily, me la dejaron unos días antes de que Voldemort ....... tu sabes eso. El asunto es que me dijeron que cuando tu estuvieras realmente enamorado te las diera, me dijeron que tu sabrías como actuar – le dijo Lupin a Harry mientras le entregaba las sortijas. En una decía James Potter y en la otra Lily Evans. Gracias profesor, ya se que hacer con ellos – dijo Harry  
  
Hermione como estas dijo Harry en su mente, Hermione se sobresalto haciendo caer su vaso con zumo de naranja, mirando a todos lados.  
  
tranquila Hermione, soy yo Harry, es la única manera de hablarte es esta, no me atrevo a acercarme a ti, te parece si nos vemos antes de la cena en el campo de quidditch, si aceptas solo mueve la cabeza en gesto de afirmación. se dijo Harry en la mente.  
  
Hermione movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación, Harry no cabía en si de felicidad, se termino rápidamente su desayuno y se paro, inmediatamente toda la mesa se paro tras el, se encaminaron hacia Dumbledore Harry le miro  
  
profesor necesito entrenar, puedo ocupar el campo de quidditch. Claro Harry no hay problema, solo déjame avisarles a los alumnos que no se acerquen par no molestar. Emm...alumnos, atención, les pido no se acerquen al campo de quidditch por un par de horas, Harry y su guardia van a entrenar, no quiero que los molesten – dijo en un tono serio Dumbledore. Gracias profesor pero creo que el haber avisado va a atraer a muchos alumnos pero no se preocupe seremos cuidadosos, otra cosa necesito la espada de Griffindor. Claro Harry, te la mando en seguida. Gracias profesor  
  
Dicho esto Harry se retiro del gran salón, seguido por sus acompañantes, al pasar frente a Hermione le dedico una mirada fugaz, al llegar al campo de quidditch le indico que hacer a cada uno  
  
príncipes, ustedes irán a cada punto del planeta y buscaran en su hábitat el apoyo necesario para derrotar a Voldemort, promesas de paz, tranquilidad y larga vida son lo que prometo. Vayan tranquilos, si los necesito les aviso.  
  
Dicho esto los príncipes de la tierra desaparecieron.  
  
Aloer quiero que le enseñes a Draco a manejar la espada como me enseñaste a mi – dijo Harry Si mi señor así será. Necesito además a diez de tus hombres para entrenar, tu sabes que soy exigente, a si que no te preocupes pro mi, quiero a los mejores. Si mi señor – dijo Aloer al tiempo en que designaba a los hombres para entrenar con Harry.  
  
Harry se retiro a un lugar del campo para no estorbar, mientras veía como entrenaban a Draco el se preocupo de mandar a pedir rosas rojas, luego llamo a Hedwing su fiel lechuza, le ato las rosas y le dijo – llévaselas a Hermione – Hedwing ululo en forma de asentimiento y salió volando hacia el comedor.  
  
Llegó al momento en que Hermione se estaba retirando, se acerco y le ululo mientras revoloteaba sobre su cabeza, Hermione se dio cuenta.  
  
que traes Hedwing – dijo Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba la lechuza, Hermione le desato las rosas y le quedo mirando, -son de Harry cierto – le pregunto Hermione a Hedwing, la lechuza ululo en modo de afirmación, - espérame – corrió a buscar una servilleta de la mesa, tomo su lápiz labial, beso la servilleta dejando marcado sus labios en ella y escribió "con amor para la persona que amo mas que mi vida, de Hermione", la doblo con cuidad y se la ato a Hedwing. Llévaselas a Harry – le dijo y le ato la servilleta a la pata de la lechuza, Hedwing ululo y se elevo llevándose el encargo para su dueño.  
  
En ese momento apareció Dumbledore con un paquete en la mano y vio a Hermione en ese momento se acerco a ella  
  
señorita Granger podría hacerme un favor. Si profesor como no, dígame que debo hacer – dijo Hermione Señorita Granger necesito le entregue esto a Harry, en sus manos – le dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que le pasaba el paquete y le guiño un ojo.  
  
Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa debía volver a hablar a Harry, no estaba  
lista, ni siquiera sabía si iba poder acudir a la cita que tenía con el  
en la tarde, se encamino hacia el campo de quidditch.  
  
Al llegar vio a Harry rodeado de su guardia, uno de ellos salió de su  
lugar y se dirigió hacia ella, pudo ver en ese momento a Harry leyendo la  
servilleta, en ese momento el levanto la vista y al dirigió hacia  
Hermione la miro fijamente al tiempo en que guardaba la servilleta en un  
bolsillo de la túnica, Hermione se fijo que el guardia esperaba que le  
entregara el paquete , ella se lo alcanzo y el se lo llevo a Harry.  
Hermione se quedo mirando como entrenaba Harry.  
  
El guardia le entregó el paquete a Harry, este lo desenvolvió y saco la  
espada de Griffindor, se saco la capa y quedo con parte de una armadura y  
la cota de malla, se saco el cinturón y las parte de la armadura, la cota  
de malla, se quedo solo en camisa.  
  
Comenzaron a entrenar, se podía sentir el choque de las espadas, los  
alumnos comenzaron a aglomerarse por el borde del campo para ver el  
entrenamiento, Ginny se coloco al lado de Hermione quien miraba extasiada  
la destreza, velocidad y fuerza que tenía Harry, este se movía  
rápidamente el grupo comenzó a moverse por el campo, los guardias salían  
despedidos por la fuerza que tenía Harry, en u momento recibió un corte  
que le voló la camisa y dejo todo su torso a la vista de las mujeres que  
estaban ahí, Hermione y ellas estaban extasiadas viejo a Harry.  
  
El grupo estaba cerca de Hermione y Ginny, en un momento un golpe que  
rechazo Harry con su espada hizo volar por los aires dos espadas de  
guardias que entrenaban con Harry, Draco que vio el movimiento se fijo al  
trayectoria de las espadas se hecho a correr en dirección en donde  
suponía caerían las espadas, una de ellas según sus cálculos impactarían  
a Ginny y la otra a Hermione, Harry quien se fijo en el movimiento de  
Draco también corrió en esa dirección, calculó que si no hacia algo no  
llegaría a tiempo, cuando faltaban dos metros se estiro hacia Hermione,  
Draco hacía lo mismo hacia Ginny, alcanzaron a empujarlas cuando las  
espadas cayeron sobre las piernas de ellas atravesándolas, Draco y Harry  
solo miraban la sangre correr, Hermione y Ginny corrieron a donde estaban  
ellos.  
  
Harry, Harry , dios mío estas bien – gritaba Hermione al tiempo que tomaba la cabeza de Harry y la ponía en su regazo. Ginny hacia lo mismo por Draco. Si tranquila, es solo una herida – dijo Harry. No te muevas, espera que venga la señora Pomfrey – dijo Ginny a Draco. No se preocupen nosotros podemos, Draco tu o yo – pregunto Harry. Tu Harry. Ok pero no grites – dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento Harry se incorporo, tomo la espada que atravesaba su pierna y la de Draco y las jalo al mismo momento hacia arriba, ambos chicos gritaron, la sangre comenzó a salir rápidamente, ellos solo se miraron y cayeron con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Harry!!!!! – grito Hermione. Draco!!!!! – grito Ginny  
  
Ambas tomaron a los chicos y con un hechizo levitador los llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería, al llegar con los chicos en ese estado al señora Pomfrey se asusto pero al constatar las heridas dijo que serían fáciles de curar.  
  
Los acostaron en las camas y la señora Pomfrey les pidió que salieran un momento, amabas chicas salieron rezongando, la cabo de unos diez minutos salió la señora Pomfrey  
  
señoritas Weasly, Granger, los señores Potter y Malfoy están curados, claro que tendrán que ocupar unas muletas por unos días y estar en reposo aquí hasta mañana así que pasen a verlos y luego se retiran.  
  
Al entrar ambas chicas vieron a Draco y Harry sentados en las camas conversando, estaban muy hermosos pensaron ambas chicas, tenían unas magulladuras por la cara pero eso era lo de menos.  
  
por que lo hicieron – dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry le quedo mirando y dijo – Hermione, no nos regañes, si no lo hubiésemos hecho ustedes estarían ahora no en le Vishai sin no que en el cielo – dijo Harry.  
  
si en ves de regañaros deberían consolarnos – dijo Draco poniendo cara de perro lastimera.  
  
Ginny y Hermione se miraron y se dirigieron cada una a la cama respectiva. Ella se acerco a Harry, le quedo mirando a los ojos, temblaba un poco, no sabía que decir, cuando estaba frete al se quedaba inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o decir.  
  
Harry de igual manera le miraba directamente a los ojos, le tomo las manos y la siguió mirando, de repente sintió que algo se caía y miro para el lado, lo que vi casi lo hizo caer de la cama. Draco y Ginny se besaban tiernamente, Harry lo miro y dijo cuidado Draco, como juegues con ella conocerás mi furia le dijo telepáticamente Harry a Draco, este se espanto y le quedo mirando.  
  
te estas poniendo igual que ron, Harry, desde hace mucho que yo amo a Ginny – dijo Draco, Ginny lo miraba con cara interrogativa, Draco con un movimiento de su varita cerro los doseles de la cama desapareciendo de la vista de Harry.  
  
Harry yo me voy tengo clases – le dijo Hermione a Harry al tiempo que se retiraba. Pero Harry fue mas rápido que Hermione y le tomo de la mano.  
  
Por favor, Hermione, no te vayas, no me dejes solo de nuevo – dijo Hermione. Ella tenía la cabeza baja, al levantarla pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de Harry, no podía dejarlo, no podía.  
  
Harry yo....yo no puedo, no puedo estar con tigo, te traicione y no merezco tu perdón ni cariño – dicho esto se soltó rápidamente de la mano de Harry y salió corriendo de la enfermería.  
  
síguela es tu amor no la dejes ir era Draco quien le hablaba a  
Harry.  
  
Se puso rápidamente de pie, no supo como, salió corriendo otras Hermione,  
tras el iba la señora Pomfrey gritándole que se devolviera.  
Harry pudo ver a Hermione doblar en una esquina, acelero la carrera y la  
alcanzó antes de que entrara a la biblioteca, ella al darse cuenta de que  
era Harry quien la sujetaba se sobresalto.  
  
pero que haces aca!!!!!!!! Vete a la enfermería – dijo Hermione al tiempo que miraba la pierna de Harry, a la cual la herida se había vuelto a abrir y sangraba con mucha mas fuerza – Harry mira estas sangrando vete por favor a la enfermería – dijo Hermione.  
  
no Hermione, no me voy si tu no te vas con migo y me cuidas, estoy harto de perder a la gente que amo, primero mis padres, luego Sirius y ahora tú, no si no vienes no me muevo – dijo tercamente Harry.  
  
Lo siento Harry pero lo hago por tu bien – dicho esto dijo –desmaius- El hechizo pegó a escasos diez centímetros de Harry y se disolvió.  
  
Sabía que lo intentarías así que me lance un hechizo escudo, nadie me va a dañar, y si tu no vienes con migo y me acompañas no iré – dijo Harry, l oque el no se había dado cuenta que sangraba demasiado, un charco se formo bajo su pies.  
  
Hermione intento de todas las formas posibles, llegó Dumbledore, Snape,  
McGonagall, Lupin, ron, Ginny y muchos otros y ninguno pudo.  
En un momento Hermione estaba desesperada ella amaba a Harry y nunca  
pensó que Harry iba a cometer esa estupidez que hacia ahora.  
De repente una idea se cruzo por su cabeza.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALOER!!!!!!!!!! – grito Hermione. En ese momento se apareció Aloer frente a ella. Aloer, llévate a Harry a la enfermería, yo te seguiré – dijo con voz firme Hermione. Si mi señora, como mande – dicho esto miro Harry, lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a la enfermería.  
  
Todos se acercaron a Hermione para saber como logro hacer eso, según los datos recopilados el capitán e la guardia y esta misma solo obedecían al heredero de Griffindor.  
  
si eso es cierto – dijo Dumbledore y aclarando la voz agregó – pero también le hace caso a la mujer que el heredero ama y viceversa. No entiendo dijo ron, entiendo que Harry mande pero Hermione? – dijo ron Señor Weasly es fácil, el heredero ama a una mujer por lo tanto ella tiene cierto control sobre la guardia. Si pero usted dijo cierto control, pero Hermione tuvo control completo – espeto Ginny. El control es completo cuando aquella mujer también ama a el heredero – dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Hermione. Ósea eso significa que Hermione am........ – y todos se quedaron callados frente al argumento de ron. Permiso pero debo ir a ver a Harry – dijo Hermione mientras se apuraba para salir rápido de hay. Un momento Hermione, tenemos que hablar, voy con tigo – dijo ron Y yo – dijo Ginny.  
  
Ambos salieron tras Hermione la alcanzaron antes de que ella entrara en la enfermería.  
  
es cierto, amas a Harry – pregunto ron. Si, lo amo con locura, pasión, es mi vida – dijo Hermione sonrojada, miro a ron esperando su reacción, este le miro y solo esbozo una gran sonrisa. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía - cantaba ron junto con Ginny. Entonces que date con el, el te ama al igual que tú, entra hay y bésalo como nunca – dijo Ginny. Hermione, el te ama, eres su vida, entra y no salgas si no es con Harry – dijo en voz de mando ron.  
  
Hermione los miro y solo entro, sus amigos eran los mejores del mundo. Al entrar vio a Harry acostado en la cama, con la mirada perdida, vigilado por Aloer, quien al ver a Hermione se acerco. mi señora, mi señor no quiere decir nada, está así desde que llegó – dijo Aloer, se acerco y en un susurro – a estado llorando, no se que le pasa-. Hermione no lo podía creer. Aloer, puedes retirarte – al decir esto Aloer, se inclino y salió.  
  
Hermione se acerco a la cama de Harry, lo miro no podía creer que aquel ser a quien ella amaba con toda su vida estaba hay en la cama llorando.  
  
Harry que pasa – le dijo Hermione mientras le tomaba la mano. Pensaba en mis padres Hermione, pensaba en ellos, los extraño Hermione, los extraño – dijo Harry mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Para Hermione eso fue lo que le quebró y se acerco, lo abrazo y se quedo con él, al poco rato Hermione se quedo dormida, Harry la miro, se sentía muy bien junto a ella, se acomodo, acomodo a Hermione junto a el, la tapo y se durmió tranquilo y feliz.  
  
Al otro día cuando Harry se despertó Hermione aún dormía, parecía un hermoso ángel, su pelo cayendo sobre su hermoso rostro, Harry estaba extasiado con ella, no podía ni se quería separa de ella, Harry conjuro una rosa blanca, espero a que Hermione se despertara.  
  
para la rosa mas hermosa de la tierra – dijo Harry a la vez que le entregaba la rosa a Hermione Harry, yo... –pero Harry no le dejo terminar, en ese momento le beso cálida y suavemente , el beso fue tierno, rozo sus labios y luego profundizo, Hermione no se resistió se dejo llevar por su sentimiento, junto sus labios a los de su amado, juntaron sus lenguas y recorrieron sus bocas efervescentemente. Hermione correspondió el beso, se separaron por que les falto el aire.  
  
Hermione yo..yo.... – Harry no sabía como decirle.  
  
Harry, yo te amo, te e amado desde que estuve con tigo y nuca lo deje de hacer – dijo Hermione mientras se ruborizaba.  
  
Solo eso necesitaba saber, Hermione yo te amo, te amo mas que mi vida – dijo Harry.  
  
Si amor, yo también necesitaba saber eso, te amo, te amo, te amo.  
  
Hermione...tu...quieres ser mi no...novia – dijo Harry serrando los ojos, Hermione se rio al ver como su niño le había pedido eso, se acerco y le beso tiernamente  
  
Significa que si.  
  
Claro mi amo, claro que si – dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Harry.  
  
Hermione te amo y nunca me separare de ti – dijo Harry al tiempo que le besaba la frente.  
  
Yo tampoco amor yo tampoco. 


	9. Comienza La Guerra

Capitulo 9 : Comienza la guerra.  
  
Harry y Hermione pasaban gran parte del tiempo libre juntos, no se separaban nunca que podían, los alumnos del colegio se habían acostumbrado a ver a la gente de Harry. Draco al igual que Harry estaba junto a Ginny, ron no lo aprobó al principio pero luego de que Ginny ni le hablara por un día se convenció. Claro que el no perdía el tiempo, pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Edantra, ella al se sentía atraída por el joven pelirrojo, y el bueno, el estaba loco por Edantra, una tarde ambos salieron a caminar junto al lago, tomados de la mano, cosa que hacían cuando estaban solos, Edantra en un momento piso mal y para no caerse se abrazo aron, este la agarro firmemente quedando sus bocas a escasos centímetros, ninguno de los dos se pudo controlar, el beso fue apasionado, incontrolable. Al separarse ambos se miraron, Edantra se abrazo a ron y volvieron al interior de Hogwarts, al momento de entrar al comedor Edantra acompaño a ron hasta su mesa y con un tierno beso lo dejo en su mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry, este había visto toda la escena y no pregunto nada, solo se limito a asentir.  
  
En cambio en la mesa de Griffindor Seamus y Dean interrogaban a ron, este solo emitía cortas respuestas, Hermione solo le miraba y Ginny le sonreía.  
  
desde cuando ron que estas con ella? – pregunto Seamus. Y ya son novios, ya hicieron eso.....? pregunto Dean. Oye que te pasa Dean!!!!! – le grito ron – como vuelvas a preguntar eso, te parto la cara – dijo enfadado mientras se retiraba del gran comedor.  
  
Durante dos semanas quien viera a la pareja salía corriendo riendo, al cabo de un tiempo, todos se acostumbraron a ver la pareja por el castillo.  
  
Una noche estaban Hermione y Harry en la sala común, estaban sentados juntos, Hermione reposaba tranquila abrazada sobre el pecho de Harry, este le miraba extasiado, la hermosura de Hermione, el amor que sentía por ella.  
  
en que piensas princesa – le dijo suavemente Harry a Hermione. Pues...pues.....en ti y en mi – dijo un poco cohibida Hermione Si pero en que. Pues tu.....yo...los dos..solos juntos.....en la....en la....ca..cama. Princesa solo estaremos juntos si tu quieres, no quiero que te sientas obligada, te amo y tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos – dijo Harry mientras le besaba la frente. Harry lo he pensado mucho y deseo entregarme por entera a ti, quiero que seas tu le primer y único hombre en mi vida. Bueno si es lo que tu quieres eso será. Que te parece si vamos a mi cuarto y jugamos un rato al papá y a la mamá – le dijo sensual y suavemente Hermione al oído a Harry. Te....te si...sigo  
  
Subieron al cuarto que Hermione tenía con Ginny, estaba con Draco, Harry le aviso a Draco que ella y Hermione estaban ocupados, que no dejara ir todavía a Ginny. Al entrar al cuarto Hermione comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Harry, este no se quedo atrás y le siguió el ritmo a Hermione, se besaban apasionadamente, Harry comenzó a desvestir a Hermione y ella a el, se tumbaron en ropa interior en la cama de Hermione, Harry besaba a Hermione mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos, en un momento se encontraban los dos desnudos, besándose apasionadamente. Harry se separo un poco de Hermione, quería estar seguro que ella quería, no la quería presionar ni nada.  
  
Hermione estas segura de lo que vamos hacer. Si Harry, quiero hacerlo con tigo, te amo, con eso me basta. Yo también te amo Hermione, yo también.  
  
Dicho esto sus cuerpos se juntaron, haciendo contacto en todo su esplendor, Harry y Hermione se sentían en le cielo, la respiración de ambos se acelero, juntos llegaron al clímax, juntos se conocieron  
  
Era ya de mañana cuando Harry se despertó, a su lado estaba Hermione, estaba preciosa, era un ángel, Harry se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a Hermione. Se vistió u salió sigilosamente del cuarto con rumbo hacia las afueras del castillo, necesitaba caminar solo, pensar, no podía, no quería dejar a Hermione pero....pero el papel que el estaba desempeñando no admitía errores, era el o Voldemort. Harry sabía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaba, no quería exponer ni a sus amigos ni a los alumnos de Hogwarts, menos quería exponer a Hermione, era sus mundo y no la iba a perder por culpa de un maldito lunático. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, no sintió cuando Hermione se acerco por atrás de el, lo abrazo por la cintura.  
  
En que piensas amor – le pregunto con cariño Hermione. En lo que va a pasar, en que solo yo puedo enfrentar a Voldemort, en que me da miedo que te pase algo – dijo Harry con los ojos llorosos. Harry, mírame, nunca, pero nunca nada ni nadie nos podrá separar – dijo tiernamente Hermione. No Hermione, solo cuando este muerto Voldemort lo sabré.  
  
En ese momento llegó ron corriendo.  
  
Harry te están esperando en el gran comedor –dijo agotado ron – apúrate-. Gracias , voy –dijo al tiempo que se paraba y tomaba la mano de Hermione.  
  
Al llegar al gran salón pudo ver a quince encapuchados, su cara era de sorpresa, siguió caminando en ese momento Aloer se acerco.  
  
mi señor, son los quince, los que mandasteis a traer – dijo Aloer. Gracias Aloer – dijo Harry, se volteo hacia Hermione – amor, necesito conversar a solas con ellos, te parece que te busque en un rato mas, además debo pedirte algo – dijo Harry. Claro, pero que me vas a pedir –pregunto un poco asustada Hermione Nada que no te pudiese gustar – dijo picaramente Harry. Aloer, cuida a tu señora, ponle una guardia de cinco hombres, no quiero que este sola – dijo Harry. Como mande mi señor. Pero Harry, no me va a pasar nada – dijo en son de protesta Hermione. Uno nunca sabe mione, prefiero saber que tengo a mis mejores hombres resguardándote y no acepto replicas, después te lo explico – dijo Harry mientras le daba un tierno beso a Hermione.  
  
Dicho esto Hermione salió del gran salón seguida por Aloer y cinco de los guardias de Harry.  
  
Se acerco al grupo de encapuchados, los miro fijamente, no sabía como hablarles ya que ellos eran quines junto a el podrían derrotar a Voldemort, pero sabía que su poder era muchos mas grande, pero no por eso podía pensar de esa manera.  
  
gracias por haber venido –dijo nerviosamente Harry. Que es lo que quieres de nosotros – dijo uno de los encapuchados. Quiero que me ayuden a derrotar al señor oscuro – dijo secamente Harry Y que ganamos con eso – pregunto otro encapuchado. Paz, tranquilidad y vida para ustedes y sus hijos y para los hijos de sus hijos y para todas sus futuras generaciones venideras – dijo Harry de manera diplomática. Y como sabemos que tu eres quien dice ser – dijo otro de los encapuchados – nosotros solo fuimos convocados por Griffindor, el nunca menciono nada sobre un heredero. Bueno como lo quieren saber, es fácil, Godric Griffindor, mi antepasado, tenía una guardia personal, solo leal a el, nadie mas que le podía darles ordenes, supongo que conocen al capitán de esa guardia – pregunto Harry. Claro que lo conocemos, el es uno de nosotros, nosotros pusimos a disposición de Griffindor a veinte de nuestros jóvenes mas valientes y leales, ellos serian entrenados por Griffindor para la protección de el y de su familia – dijo el encapuchado. Pues bien, y cual era el nombre de ese hombre – pregunto Harry. Aloer, Aloer se llama el capitán de esa guardia. Pues bien, aquí tienen al capitán de esa guardia, al capitán de mi guardia – dijo en tono fuerte Harry al momento que tocaba el anillo aparecía Aloer frente a el. Mande mi señor – dijo Aloer. Diles quien eres, diles quien soy, aun no lo creen, aun no creen que yo soy el heredero de Griffindor, quien mando a uno de los príncipes de la naturaleza a llamarlos – dijo Harry.  
  
Aloer se dio vuelta y se descubrió, inmediatamente los encapuchados se descubrieron dejando ver sus rostros, eran todos altos, casi igual que Harry, vestían ropas antiguas y no portaban símbolo en las túnicas.  
  
Aloer se dirigió a quien parecía ser el jefe del grupo.  
  
Uldor, amigo mío, este que ves aquí es Harry James Potter Evans, descendiente de Godric Griffindor, hijo de James Potter y de Lily Evans – dijo Aloer. Y como sabes que es el Aloer – pregunto el llamado Uldor. Godric Griffindor dejo una prueba de sangre en el castillo, todo aquel que se probase el símbolo de Griffindor en si dedo y no fuese sangre de su sangre pura y directa, moriría de manera brutal.  
  
Dicho esto Harry mostró a todos su mano en donde tenia tatuado en uno de sus dedos el anillo.  
  
al probarme le anillo, este me comenzó a quemar, para luego fusionarse con mi sangre – dijo Harry.  
  
Inmediatamente dicho esto, los quince encapuchados se inclinaron ante el y Uldor, quien parecía ser el jefe dijo.  
  
nos ponemos a tu disposición heredero de Griffindor, respondemos al llamado que nos hace, nosotros los quince de la vida y muerte estamos ante ti, nuestro señor – dijo Uldor. Gracias por venir señores de la vida y muerte, se que solo será por esta vez, les pido luchen a mi lado y juntos a ustedes, los príncipes y un ejercito de todos los seres mágicos destruiremos el mal – dijo Harry. QUE ASI SEA!!!!! – dijeron al unísono quince voces. Aloer, guíalos a sus dormitorios y ponlos al tanto de la situación, comunícate con los príncipes y diles que apuren su regreso con los ejércitos, yo estaré ocupado, si es muy urgente o necesaria mi presencia me buscas, si no tu arregla todo junto a Draco, confió en ustedes – dijo Harry al tiempo que se comenzaba retirar. Si mi señor.  
  
Harry se encamino hacia la cocina de Hogwarts, necesitaba hablar con Dobby el elfo domestico. Cuando llego a las cocinas y entro sintió rápidamente un par de manos apretando su cintura, miro quien era y pudo ver a Dobby abrazándolo.  
  
señor Harry Potter, como esta usted señor – dijo el elfo. Bien Dobby, claro que si me sueltas y me dejas decirte a lo que vengo....- dijo Harry, inmediatamente el elfo le soltó. Bueno Dobby necesito que prepares una cena romántica, con mesa para dos en las orillas del lago. – dijo Harry Como no señor Harry Potter, Dobby esta para ayudarle en lo que sea. Señor Harry Potter a que hora lo necesita. Como alas sete y treinta, espero todo Dobby – dijo Harry mientras se iba. Si señor Harry Potter, no se preocupe.  
  
Harry se encamino a la sala común de Griffindor en busca de Hermione, hay la encontró sentada frente al fuego, camino lentamente hasta situarse detrás de ella, la miro fijamente, estaba hermosa, para Harry Hermione era la persona mas hermosa, con la que quería envejecer, y no dejaría que esta vez se escapara.  
  
Conjuro una hermosa rosa blanca, como las que le gustaban a Hermione, se acerco y se la puso en el pecho, Hermione dio un pequeño salto asustada, de repente una rosa estaba en su pecho y ella estaba sola en la sala común.  
  
Se dio vuelta y se encontró con los hermosos ojos color verde de Harry que le miraban fijamente, se abalanzó sobre el y le estampo un enorme, cálido y tierno beso en los labios, Harry ni tonto ni perezoso le respondió el beso tiernamente.  
  
te extrañe Harry, no me quiero quedar nunca mas sola, quiero estar siempre al lado tuyo, promete que nunca me vas a dejar sola – le dijo Hermione. Te lo prometo amor, nunca te dejare sola, nunca – dijo Harry al tiempo que abrazaba a su novia por la cintura, y ella le rodeaba el cuello poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Harry que es esa sorpresa que me tienes – pregunto melosa Hermione. Hoy a las ocho de la noche junto al lago lo sabrás. Pero falta mucho Harry – alego Hermione. Hermione, tuve que esperar mucho para estar juntos no te costara esperar unas cuantas horas mas – dijo Harry. Que vas hacer ahora mione – dijo Harry. Nada, Dumbledore nos dio todo el día libre, tenia una reunión con los profesores – dijo Hermione – por que Harry en que estas pensando – pregunto picaramente Hermione. En lo mismo que tu mione – dijo Harry al tiempo que le daba un beso apasionado a Hermione, ella lo siguió y las manos de Harry comenzaron a recorrer la figura de Hermione, ella se levanto y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo hasta su cuarto, al llegar hay, cerraron la puerta con un potente hechizo que lanzo Harry y se unieron como la noche anterior, dejando paso a todo su amor y cariño.  
  
Bueno por fin e terminado el noveno capitulo, al parecer van hacer uno  
doce o trece capitúlos aún no lo se bien.  
  
Saludos a  
  
Alex Potter: espera Alex pronto comenzare con el ff que te dije por msn.  
  
Emily Wolen : muchas gracias por tu opinión, no te preocupes por la  
pareja, sigue la historia eso si no te puedo adelantar nada, ron no me  
cae mal pero no me gusta para Hermione.  
Lo del libro general al parecer tengo que tener escritos dos fics de  
historias diferentes para poder tener un libro propio. Espero impaciente  
tu nuevo fan fics y la continuación del que estas escribiendo va muy bien  
sigue así (.  
  
Para todos aquellos que se quieren comunicar con migo mi mail es  
claudioalistehotmail.com.  
  
"No se quien soy, solo se quien no quiero ser"  
"la vida y la muerte son solo un paso para la felicidad y al paz" 


	10. La Guerra y La Señora Potter

Capitulo 10 : La Guerra y la Señora Potter.  
  
Harry se despertó a su lado estaba la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, Hermione, durmiendo, tapada hasta el pecho con la sabana, estaban juntos, habían hecho el amor, no habían tenido sexo, habían tenido mas que eso.  
  
preciosa, despierta, vamos dormilona – dijo Harry mientras le susurraba a Hermione en el oído. Mmmmmm... que pasa mi príncipe, por que me despiertas, estaba soñando tan bonito – dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Bueno preciosa lo que pasa que ya son las siete y veinte y hay que levantarse, acuérdate de que a las ocho quedamos juntos para tu sorpresa – dijo Harry. No me la vas a dar antes – dijo Hermione mientras ponía cara de niña pequeña. No insistas pequeña, a las ocho paso por ti, me voy a dar una ducha. No te vayas no me dejes, sola – dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba a Harry. Pero amor necesito mi ropa y una ducha. Bueno pero dúchate acá y por que no invocas tu ropa – dijo Hermione. Esta bien.......no se como lo haces pero mi fuerza de voluntad con tigo es nula – dijo entretenido Harry. Es por que me amas y por que yo te amo – dijo Hermione al tiempo que le daba un beso Harry.  
  
Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos mas, acostados, juntos, sin separarse, luego Harry se dirigió al cuarto de baño, salió al poco rato ya vestido, mientras Hermione se duchaba el bajo a la sala común y llamo a Aloer, a los pocos minutos apareció.  
  
mi señor. Aloer, necesito que pongas a la guardia alrededor mío, en estos momentos un elfo domestico esta preparando una mesa para mi y tu señora frente al lago, necesito que coloques a la guardia cerca de nosotros, por favor, no quiero que nada le pase a Hermione. Tranquilo mi señor apostare a los hombres muy bien, de manera que nadie los molestes ni les pase nada – dijo Aloer. Muchas gracias Aloer, por todo, eres una gran amigo, espero tenerte con migo mucho tiempo mas- le dijo Harry Y yo servirle por ese tiempo mi señor, me retiro para preparar todo – dicho esto Aloer desapareció,  
  
Al los pocos minutos bajo Hermione, Harry la tomo de la mano y salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia el lago, pero antes de salir Harry tomo a Hermione por la cintura.  
  
Hermione, sabes que te amo y pase lo que pase siempre estaré junto a ti – le dijo Harry. Si Harry, lo se pero por que lo dices, me asustas Harry – dijo Hermione. Hermione lo que vamos hacer ahora, nos podría cambiar la vida, solo quiero que sepas que no es nada malo, y que te amo por sobre todas las cosas – dijo Harry. Yo también te amo – le dijo Hermione. Entonces ponte esta venda, es una sorpresa y como tal la veras cuando lleguemos. Bueno, confío en ti, claro que no veo nada así que tendrás que guiarme – dijo Hermione. No te preocupes amor.  
  
Dicho esto Harry le vendo los ojos a Hermione, y la guío hasta la salida de Hogwarts, en ese momento la tomo y la cargo sobre sus brazos. Hermione se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Harry apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho y se dejo llevar, no quería que ese momento acabara.  
  
llegamos princesa – dijo Harry mientras la depositaba en una silla. Me puedo sacar ya la venda – pregunto ansiosa Hermione. Claro que si amor.  
  
Al momento Hermione se saco la venda y quedo extasiada con lo que veía, frente a ella había una mesa, finamente decorada con unas velas que las iluminaba, no hallaba que decir, se pro y se arrojo a los brazos de Harry.  
  
es hermoso, muchas gracias Harry – dijo Hermione al tiempo que le daba un dulce beso. Esto no es todo, es el inicio de la sorpresa – dijo Harry- señorita si tiene el placer – dijo Harry mientras le corría la silla a Hermione para que se sentara.  
  
Luego de sentarse el, golpeo las palmas y aparecieron dos platos finamente decorados, con unos exquisitos manjares, Harry movió la varita y una suave música amenizo la cena. Luego de una hora se estaban tomando la ultima copa de cerveza de mantequilla cuando Harry se levanto, Hermione le miro asustada pensando que algo había pasado.  
  
tranquila Hermione, ahora viene la segunda parte de la sorpresa – dijo Harry para calmar a Hermione.  
  
Harry toco su sortija e inmediatamente apareció Aloer, quien se inclino levemente ante Harry y Hermione.  
  
diga mi señor. Aloer por favor, trae el "paquete" y el "regalo" – dijo Harry marcando la voz en estas dos palabras.  
  
Al momento Aloer traía un paquete que le entrego a Harry y le dijo que el regalo esta listo.  
  
Hermione que quieres primero - le pregunto Harry. El regalo dijo ella. Bueno – dijo Harry, al momento silbo y se comenzaron a sentir unos lejanos cascos de caballo, el ruido comenzó a crecer, Hermione se aferró Harry quien la abrazo por la cintura, mientras mas se acercaba mas fuerte era el sonido, Hermione escondió su cara en el pecho de Harry. En ese momento los galopes cesaron.  
  
Hermione tu regalo llego – dijo suavemente Harry, Hermione no quería mirar, giro la cabeza lentamente y lo que vio le fascino, era un hermoso caballo blanco, grande, imponente, majestuoso. Hermione se acerco y lo acaricio.  
  
Gracias Harry, es precioso – dijo Hermione a la vez que besaba a Harry.  
  
Esto no es todo.  
  
Aloer lleva por favor el caballo al castillo Potter, y lleva también algunas cosas de la casa de Hermione, sus padres ya lo saben y están de acuerdo – dijo Harry, Hermione no entendía nada.  
  
Pero Harry....- pero no pudo terminar por que Harry le puso un dedo sobres los labios.  
  
Siéntate Hermione Granger, tengo que decirte algo – Hermione estaba muy asustada nunca había visto a Harry tan serio.  
  
Harry se acero, se arrodillo frente a ella la miro directo a los ojos, estuvo un rato mirándola, Hermione cada vez mas nerviosa y asustada por su cabeza pasaban muchos pensamientos.  
  
Hermione sabes que yo te amo, mas que a mi vida, sabes que eres la única mujer a quien amare. Pero Harry que pasa, estoy muy asustada y nerviosa – dijo Hermione.  
  
Tranquila Hermione, no es nada malo y déjame continuar – dijo Harry – como sabes hemos sido compañeros y amigos desde hace 6 años, al final del año pasado cuando perdía a Sirius tu estuviste hay para darme tu apoyo, me alentaste y me diste cariño, desde ese momento te deje de ver como mi amiga y te vi como la mujer que yo amaba, nunca te lo dije, porque no me sentía seguro y no quería perder tu amistad – decía Harry con los ojos brillantes – luego cuando estuvimos juntos durante el verano me sentía en la dicha, pero cuando te pusiste de novia con ron no lo podía creer, me sentía traicionado, herido, pero supe que las cosas pasan por algo.  
  
Harry yo no quería, estaba confundida y ron se acerco a mí y me dio el cariño que tu tenias pero no estabas – dijo Hermione.  
  
Si lo se y me arrepiento mil veces por haber preferido entrenar que estar con tigo dijo Harry – cuando llegamos a Hogwarts yo sufría mucho al verte con ron y no con migo, por eso decidí tomar la beca de intercambio, pero Dumbledore me mando en ves de estudiar a otro colegio a terminar mi entrenamiento con Mark, luego de eso, me perfeccione con mi guardia en las artes oscuras, magia antigua, magia sin varita, en fin, me entrene duro, siempre pensado en ti Hermione nunca deje de pensar en ti. Ni yo en ti Harry ni yo – dijo Hermione.  
  
Cuando supe que Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts mande a mi guardia rápidamente, cometí el error de dejarle guardias a Draco para que te cuidaran, la guardia de Griffindor son guardias milenarios por eso Voldemort te ataco a ti y a Ginny, cuando lo supe me quise morir, por un error mío ustedes estaba a punto de morir. Pero había un hechizo que les podía salvar, en ese momento ordene la búsqueda de los príncipes de la naturaleza, con su poder y le mío podría rescatarlas, el resto de la historia ya lo sabes – término Harry, se quedo unos momentos en silencio.  
  
Por que me dices todo esto Harry – pregunto Hermione.  
  
Hermione no podemos seguir como novios, no podemos mas – dijo Harry.  
  
Pero...q-que estas......ter...terminando con migo – le dijo Hermione, no lo podía creer, el hombre que mas amaba le dejaba. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.  
  
No Hermione, no yo te amo te lo he dicho mil veces nunca mas te vas a alejar de mi – le dijo Harry al tiempo que le secaba cuidadosamente las lagrimas con sus pulgares.  
  
Hermione.....yo – Harry tomo aire era el momento – Hermione Granger, hoy bajo esta hermosa noche estrellada te pido que te cases con migo – dijo Harry – quiero que seas mi esposa, que seas la señora Potter.  
  
Hermione lo quedo mirando no lo podía creer, Harry, su amado Harry le  
proponía matrimonio. Comenzó a llorar, pero de alegría, de emoción ,  
Harry no entendía.  
  
y que dices – dijo Harry. Harry yo.....yo........acepto. acepto casarme con tigo Harry James Potter – dijo Hermione al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente, luego de quedar sin aire se separón, Harry abrió el paquete que le paso Aloer , de el saco una cajita negra de terciopelo la abrió y se la mostró a Hermione, ella no lo podía creer, era un hermoso anillo de compromiso.  
  
con este anillo, confirmo mi petición de que seas mi esposa – le dijo Harry a Hermione, puso le anillo delicadamente en el dedo de su prometida.  
  
Es hermoso Harry, muchas gracias, soy la mujer mas feliz de la tierra – dijo Hermione para luego darle un beso a su prometido.  
  
Hermione, ese anillo es un regalo de mi madre, te lo mando exclusivamente – dijo Harry, Hermione le miro extrañada, ella sabía que los padres de Harry había muerto. Harry al ver al cara de confusión de Hermione le explico.  
  
Cuando estuve en el Vanshai estuve con sirius y mis padres, mi madre me dijo que este anillo seria para ti, ella sabía desde antes que tu serias mi esposa, no me preguntes como pero ella desde alla te desea lo mejor del mundo – le dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
No Harry, lo mejor del mundo ya lo tengo, esta aquí a mi lado, y será mi esposo, tu Harry, eres lo mejor del mundo y le doy las gracias a todo lo que a pasado, por que sin ello nunca nos hubiesemos conocido, le doy gracias a la vida por tenerte junto a mi – dijo Hermione mientras una lágrima de alegría le corría por su mejilla.  
  
Yo también Hermione, yo también – dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione y luego le daba un suave y amoroso beso.  
  
Vamos, debemos comunicárselo a los chicos, creo que muchos se van a caer con la noticia – dijo Harry alegremente.  
  
Bueno - dijo Hermione tomando a su prometido por la cintura y caminado con el hacia el salón.  
  
Al verlos llegar nadie se sorprendió, se dirigieron hacia la mesa de la orden, Harry llamo a Draco quien estaba en la de Slytherin, llamo a Ginny, Edantra y a ron, que estaban en la de Griffindor. Al verlos todos reunidos les hablo telepáticamente.  
  
quiero que sepan una cosa, pero con este bullicio es imposible dijo Harry vamos Harry que tengo hambre además quede con Ginny para un rato mas, como la amo dijo Draco. Draco, te acaban de escuchar todos, estoy repitiendo tu voz para todos, así que obvia tus comentarios dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Draco miro a todos en la mesa, todos se ocultaban la cara para no reírse, Ginny miraba a Draco con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de felicidad.  
  
bueno lo que tengo que decir es esto, Aloer, desde hoy Hermione será la señora de la guardia, tu obediencia y la de los hombres será tan incondicional asía ella como me la has demostrado a mi, la protegerán en todo momento y la cuidarán, ya que no quiero quedar sin prometida antes de la boda dijo Harry, todos los miraban con cara de no creerlo, no lo podían creer, Harry y Hermione se casaban.  
  
Ron se paro, para sorpresa de todos y se dirigió donde sus amigos los miro fijamente, todos creían lo peor, pero en un momento ron agacho la cabeza y soltó una sonora carcajada, que retumbo en todo el gran salón, se tiro sobre sus dos amigos.  
  
felicidades Harry, Hermione, no lo esperaba tan pronto, que alegría, supongo que podré ser el padrino de su hijo cierto, cierto – decía ron mirando alternadamente a Harry y Hermione. Ron calmate y si, si lo serás, al igual como el de nuestra boda junto con Draco y Ginny -dijo Hermione. Felicitaciones Harry, Hermione, son la pareja perfecta – les dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry y Hermione. Bueno me lo esperaba, que sean muy felices – dijo Draco. Y para cuando tendré ahijado – dijo ron. Tranquilo ron, aun no, queremos disfrutarnos cono pareja, aún, luego como matrimonio y luego como padres, además aún no terminamos Hogwarts – dijo Harry. Son detalles, amigo, detalles – le dijo ron al tiempo que le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Ejem ejem ejem, disculpe que lo interrumpa señor potter, pero me permite felicitarlo – dijo un sonriente Dumbledore mientras estrechaba a Harry en sus brazos y luego a Hermione. Profesor, bueno, esto, yo – decían Hermione y Harry algo cohibidos. No se preocupen, es bueno saber que están comprometidos, me permiten sus varitas un momento – dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry y Hermione les pasaron sus varitas a Dumbledore quien las tomo y dijo – lazus amore- inmediatamente de las varitas de Harry y Hermione salió una luz de color azul y blanco respectivamente, se fundieron en una sola y luego tomaron color rojo.  
  
ummmmmm, interesante, realmente interesante – dijo Dumbledore mientras le devolvía las varitas a Harry y Hermione. Que profesor, que es interesante – Hermione. Bueno futura señora Potter – dijo Dumbledore – eso suena bien, no, bueno lo que pasa es que tus padres Harry – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry y a Hermione – cuando también se comprometieron en 6 año, al contarme la noticia, realice una pequeña prueba con su varitas, dependiendo mucho del color era como seria su relación matrimonial y si esta se llegaba a realizar, por lo general los colores son azul y blanco que significan si realizables pero con no mucha duración, en cambio el rojo es que será una matrimonio, estable, duradero, de por vida y realizable, esta prueba se realiza con el consentimiento de los novios, y veo que en su caso no fallé – dijo Dumbledore. Este...mmm......profesor, habría algún problema si nos hiciese la misma prueba a nosotros – dijo Ginny, refiriéndose a ella y a Draco. Claro que no señorita Weasly – dijo Dumbledore, tomando ambas varitas hizo el mismo hechizo y el resultado fue......rojo, todos estaban impresionados, pero Draco y Ginny estaban muy ilusionados. Este......profesor, quisiera intentarlo con la mía – dijo ron, no muy convencido. Claro señor Weasly – Dumbledore tomo las varitas de el y de Edantra y el hechizo arrojo el color........rojo, todos igual de impresionados inclusive ron. Bueno veo que tenemos a tres parejas con un buen destino, espero lo aprovechen, y ahora a descansar.  
  
Harry se dirigió junto a Hermione a la sala común, al llegar a hay los príncipes le esperaban.  
  
mi señor, hemos tenido noticias de Voldemort, sabemos que ha planeado el ataque de Hogwarts par dentro de cuatro días – dijo Axel. Bien, llamen a los ejercitos que tenemos, convoquelos para mañana temprano, prepararemos la ultima batalla, las defensa se Hogwarts serán nuestra principal preocupación , los mortifagos no son nada y Voldemort, ese es mío – dijo Harry. Si mi señor – dijo axel y los cuatro desaparecierón.  
  
Harry le comunico a Dumbledore lo que sabía, el lo reafirmo con la informaciónque le había entregado la orden.  
  
profesor, convoque a la orden y a los aurores, ustedes serán la ultima línea de defensa – dijo Harry, Dumbledore asintió.  
  
Durante la noche Harry se paso planeando las defensa de Hogwarts, el y Draco no durmieron mucho, al despuntar el día ambos se dirigieron al comedor, este estaba lleno con los alumnos, Harry seguido de Draco se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor ya que en la de ellos no había nadie, la guardia y los señores de la vida y la muerte estaban fuera preparando todo.  
  
alumnos de Hogwarts, pongan atención – dijo seriamente Harry, dentro de dos días se me informo que el señor oscuro, Voldemort, atacara Hogwarts, como saben mi presencia aquí es para defender hasta con mi vida que nada le pase a ustedes y a los que estén dentro de Hogwarts- al decir esto Harry, Hermione sintió como se le apretaba el pecho, Harry se dio cuenta, se acerco hasta ella y le beso tiernamente los labios, siguió hablando mientras sostenía la cara de Hermione en sus manos – si mi misión resultase infructuosa ustedes junto con los profesores y un destacamento de mis hombres serán los encargados de defender a Hogwarts, espero que esto no sea así por le bien de todos, mientras dure el ataque, ningún alumno se encontrara fuera de este salón, ningún alumno – dijo Harry mirando a ron y Hermione. Dicho esto se retiro para terminar de planear el ataque.  
  
Durante la tarde paso todo el tiempo que pudo con Hermione consolándola, y asía hasta la noche previa al día del ataque.  
  
Harry no quiero que mueras, no quiero que nada te pase, sin ti no podría vivir- dijo sollozando Hermione. Princesa, no ve va a pasar nada, pero si algo me pasase, recuerda que siempre estaré en tu corazón – dijo Harry con el pecho apretado, el estaba muy nervioso, pero se juro no morir, por Hermione, por ron, y por la promesa que le hizo a sirius.  
  
Por fin el capitulo 10 esta listo.  
  
Faltan solo dos capitulos para el final. 


End file.
